Going Crazy
by Namu Hwang
Summary: Psyco fallin in love. Chanyeol seorang psycopat yang jatuh cinta terhadap seorang Byun Baekhyun. Berbagai cara akan ia lakukan agar Baekhyun mau menjadi kekasihnya, sekalipun jalan kematian yang harus ia lakukan -terinspirasi oleh MV Song Jieun ft Bang Youngguk "Going Crazy" / ChanBaek Love story Boys Love/Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Going Crazy**

Chapter 1

_Main Cast :_

_Park Chanyeol and_ _Byun Baekhyun_

_Other Cast : _

_ Kris_

Author : 나무 데수

Pairing : ChanBaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

Summary : 'dan sejak saat itulah kehidupanku berubah. Kau tahu kenapa? Aku mencintai seseorang. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehku aku akan merasakan yang nama nya _cinta' _-terinspirasi oleh MV Song Jieun ft Bang Youngguk "Going Crazy" / ChanBaek Love story~

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : every cast in this story belongs to GOD, and themselves. But this story is MINE!

Warning : Boys Love , OOC, typo(s) don't like don't read ^^

_Annyeong ^^ balik lagi dengan author abal -_- wkwkwk. Sorry banget buat fic author yg sebelumnya karena author tidak bertanggung jawab ini males banget bikin endingnya ehehehe *bow*. Dan sekarang berani beraninya namu mau bawain fic nya Chanbaek *yeeeeeeeeeeey* #apaan sih lu thor. Cerita ini terinspirasi oleh mv "Going Crazy" by Song Ji Eun (Secret) feat Bang Yong Guk (B.A.P) tau kan mv nya? Yang itu loh cewe seksi *plaaak* cewek yang terobsesi banget sama cowo ganteng yang punya nama Himchan itu. Gaktaunya si Himchan gak suka sama tu cewe *huahahahaha poor* tapi sukanya sama author *plaaaaak! Apaan sih lu thor sukanya ngerusuh* oke udahan ngelanturnya -_- nah waktu tau kalo tuh cowo gak suka sama tuh cewe (?), akhirnya cewe itu bunuh si cowo dengan cara dibakar hidup-hidup di dalam bagasi mobil *hiks*. Nah! Dicerita yang mau namu certain nanti, namu mau gantiin peran si cewe psyco jadi Chanyeol *yeeeeeeeey* si cowo jadi baekhyun *yippppiee* #alay banget sih lu thooor -_- dan kemungkinan nanti ceritanya jadi mirip banget ._. tapi nanti namu mau ngubah alur cerita di tengah tengahnya huahahahaha #evilaugh. Okeeey berhubung fic sebelumnya Genderswitch, fic kali ini autor bakal bikin yaoi/boys love xD tapi itu semua terserah imajinasi readernim juga sih, kalo mau dibikin GS ya anggep aja ini fic GS pokonya dibaca dulu aja nih wkwkwk #maksa banget sih lu thor -_- okeeeey daripada nglantur terus disini garing dan bikin penasaran kita mulai saja okeeeeh *kriiiiik* _

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Chapter 1 – Going Crazy ~_

_Happy Reading …_

_**Chanyeol's POV**_

Nama ku Chanyeol, Park Chanyeol. Aku tidak punya keluarga, keluarga ku pergi sejak umurku 5 tahun. Mereka bilang keluargaku mengalami kecelakaan dan hanya aku yang selamat saat itu. Aku tinggal bersama nenek dan kakek ku, sampai akhirnya mereka juga meninggalkan ku saat umurku 15 tahun. Beruntung, ayah dan ibuku menitipkan hartanya untukku, sehingga aku tidak perlu repot-repot mencari biaya hidup, jadi meskipun aku hidup sebatang kara, aku masih bisa hidup dengan layak. Orang bilang aku ini gila. Yah, mereka menganggapku sebagai seorang psyco. Aku tidak peduli apapun yang mereka katakan padaku, aku hanya ingin apa yang aku inginkan berada ditanganku meskipun aku harus melenyapkan siapa pun yang berani menentang keinginan ku. Sampai akhirnya keberadaan ku ditentang oleh warga sekitar. Dan akhirnya mereka mengusirku pergi dari tempat tinggal ku dulu. Mau tidak mau aku harus pergi dan mencari kehidupan baru lagi.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Hari ini aku akan pindah ke sekolahku yang baru, SM High School. Saat pertama kali aku menginjakkan kaki ku di lantai sekolah itu, semua terasa begitu mudah. Aku pikir aku akan dengan cepat menemukan 'mangsa' baru. Sudah lama aku tidak mencium bau darah sejak kepindahanku dari tempat tinggal ku dulu.

Setelah kepala sekolah memberi instruksi padaku, aku langsung mencari kelas ku. Dan saat aku sampai dikelas, semua orang menatapku dengan tatapan sinis, seolah-olah mereka ingin aku lenyap dari hadapan mereka. Aku tidak tau mengapa mereka menatapku seperti itu.

"nah, Park Chanyeol-ssi silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" perintah seongsaengnim muda disampingku ini

"annyeonghaseyo, joneun Park Chanyeol imnida, bangapseumnida" ucapku datar dengan _deep voice_ ku yang aku yakin siapa pun yang mendengar tidak percaya bahwa umurku baru 18 tahun.

"nah Chanyeol-ssi, kau boleh duduk sekarang. Silahkan duduk dibangku yang kosong"

"ne, gamsahamnida" jawabku sopan sambil membungkuk lalu pergi ke tempat duduk ku yang berada di pojok kelas.

Skip time~

Saat pulang sekolah, aku melihat segerombolan namja yang juga berpakaian seragam sepertiku, memandangku dengan tatapan mereka yang seolah-olah ingin menikam ku, dan benar saja saat aku melewati mereka, mereka mencengkram pundak ku, dan memukul ku begitu saja. 'cih'

"kau murid baru kan?" tanya salah satu diantara mereka

"menurutmu?'' jawabku ketus

"oh! Kau berani menantang kami hah?! kau ini murid baru! Beraninya menantang kami?!"

BUGH

Setelah itu aku tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi semuanya redup lalu menjadi gelap. Saat bangun aku merasakan pening yang luar biasa, aku mencium bau amis darah di sekitar kepalaku, dari situlah aku sadar bahwa aku baru saja dipukul gerombolan preman sekolah itu sampai aku pingsan dan tak sadarkan diri di tempat ini. Tunggu dulu.. kenapa aku bisa sampai sini? Tiba-tiba terdengar suara pintu terbuka dan kulihat namja yang errr cukup manis bagi ukuran namja lainnya. Dan dia menatapku

"oh, kau sudah sadar? Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya nya dengan raut wajah senang dan tampak khawatir

"ne, aku baik-baik saja, hanya sedikit pusing" jawabku jujur

"mereka benar-benar keterlaluan! Tadi aku menemukan mu pingsan di jalan, jadi aku membawa mu ke UKS ini"

"gamsahamnida, maaf merepotkan mu"

"ah, bukan apa-apa, aku juga senang membantu oranglain. Oh iya kau tidak ingin tahu siapa mereka?"

"ani"

"aish! Kau harus tahu! Mereka itu preman di sekolah kami, sudah banyak murid yang menjadi korban kenakalan mereka, apalagi murid baru sepertimu. Mereka juga sudah berkali-kali di tegur oleh guru tapi tetap saja kelakuan nya seperti itu. Jadi ya, kita hanya bisa berhati-hati"

"…."

"Oh iya, namamu siapa"

Dia menjulurkan tangan nya dan sepertinya ingin berkenalan dengan ku. Aku pun menjabat tangan nya perlahan

"Park Chanyeol imnida" jawabku dingin

'oh Tuhan, tangan nya halus sekali. Aku tidak yakin bahwa orang didepanku ini adalah seorang namja' batin ku.

"aku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Kau dari kelas mana?" tanyanya

"3-B" jawabku

"waaah dekat dengan kelasku ternyata, aku di kelas 3-D" jawab nya girang. Sepertinya dia namja yang ceria, pasti dia namja popular disekolah ini.

"oh iya, bagaimana hari pertamamu di sekolah?"

"biasa saja" jawabku ketus

"kau tidak senang ya sekolah disini? Kenapa?"

'oh Tuhan, haruskah aku menjawab semua pertanyaan nya? Ash!' batinku

"aku lelah, aku mau pulang. Terima kasih telah membantu ku" ucapku menghindari pertanyaan nya itu.

"eh kamu bisa pulang sendiri? Kau yakin? Aku khawatir nanti terjadi apa-apa denganmu dijalan, biar aku antar pulang ne? sudah sangat sore, rumahmu dimana?"

"tidak perlu, aku bisa pulang sendiri"

Baru saja aku turun dari ranjang, badanku tumbang, dan untungnya namja mungil di sebelahku ini berhasil menopang tubuhku yang tentunya lebih besar darinya.

"aku bilang juga apa, sudah jangan keras kepala! Ayo aku antar pulang"

Dia pun memapah tubuhku dengan susah payah.

"kau naik apa?"

"aku naik bus"

"bus yang mana?"

"kita harus menunggu 10 menit disini baru bus nya akan datang"

10 minutes later ..

"oh! Sepertinya busnya sudah datang, kajja kajja"

Baru kali ini aku pulang ke rumah dengan ditemani seseorang. Saat perjalanan, kami hanya terdiam. Seringkali dia bertanya tentang hal-hal sepele seperti apa makanan favoritku, musik favoritku dan semua hal yang menjadi favoritku. Dasar orang aneh. Tapi aku tidak menjawab semua pertanyaan konyolnya, dan mungkin karena aku yang terlalu dingin padanya dia jadi diam dan tidak mengajak ku berbicara lagi.

"sudah sampai, ini rumahku"

"waaah, kelihatan nya sangat sepi, kau tinggal sendirian disini?"

"hm"

"ayo kuantar kau masuk"

…..

"terimakasih banyak telah membantuku pulang"

"sama-sama, kau harus banyak istirahat. kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne? annyeong"

Kulihat sosoknya mulai menjauh. Meskipun menyebalkan, dia sangat cantik, ash! Ada apa denganku?

* * *

SM High School~

'dia bilang kalau kelasnya di 3-D, apa harus aku melihatnya? Ash! Baiklah, hanya sebentar saja!'

Belum sampai aku di depan kelasnya tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pundak ku dari belakang, dan ternyata namja yang kucari itulah yang menepuk pundak ku.

"annyeong Chanyeol-ssi" sapa nya dengan senyuman yang tidak pernah terlepas dari wajah nya itu.

"oh, annyeong Baekhyun-ssi" jawabku gugup

"kau sedang apa? Bukankah kelasmu disebelah sana?"

'ash! Kenapa aku harus terjebak disini! Tidak mungkin kan kalau aku bilang ingin melihatnya sebelum aku masuk kelas? Ash!' batin ku

"o-oh i-itu, aku mau ke toilet"

"hm, baiklah. Aku masuk dulu ne?"

"ah, ne"

DEG

'kenapa jantungku berdetak sangat cepat seperti ini? Ada apa denganku?'

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Tanpa kusadari, aku selalu mengikuti nya. Hari demi hari aku terus memandanginya. Senyumnya, matanya, hidungnya, semua yang ada padanya ingin rasanya aku melihatnya terus seperti ini, meskipun dia tidak tahu kehadiranku. Semua hal yang dia lakukan tak pernah luput dari pengawasan ku, setiap hal dia lakukan aku mengabadikan nya. Kutempel seluruh fotonya di dinding kamarku, setiap malam kuciumi foto nya, selalu membayangkan wajahnya, aku pun menyadari bahwa seorang Byun Baekhyun telah membuatku jatuh cinta. Meskipun awalnya aku sangat membencinya. Aku tidak peduli meskipun dia seorang namja sepertiku. Byun Baekhyun kau akan jadi milikku, tak akan kubiarkan seseorang merebutmu dariku. Sarangahae Baekhyun-ah aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku.

"Baekhyun-ah"

"K-Kris?"

"aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"tentang apa? Apakah begitu penting?"

"ini menyangkut hidupmu"

"maksudmu?"

"kajja, kita bicarakan di tempat lain, disini tidak aman"

Aku melihat Baekhyun ku ditarik oleh namja yang sepertinya dekat dengan Baekhyun. Dan sepertinya mereka akan membicarakan hal penting. Ah lebih baik aku ikuti saja mereka.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

"apa kau tahu? Ternyata murid baru di kelas 3-B bernama Park Chanyeol itu adalah seorang psyco"

"m-mwo?! Jangan bercanda! Mana buktinya?"

"aku memang tidak mempunyai bukti, tapi dari awal aku sudah curiga dengan tingkah laku nya, penampilan nya, cara bicara nya. Asal-usulnya juga tidak jelas, maka dari itu, aku menyelidiki tempat tinggalnya dulu, dan menurut warga disitu juga bilang bahwa seorang Park Chanyeol yang sekarang pindah ke sekolah kita itu seorang psyco. Dia sering membunuh hewan-hewan warga disitu bahkan manusia sekalipun. Dan mereka bilang dia membunuh tanpa alasan yang logis. Cuma karena hal sepele dia berani menghilangkan nyawa. Dan aku lihat kau dekat dengan nya?''

"oh, jadi kau mengarang cerita seperti itu untuk menakuti ku? Agar aku tidak mempunyai hubungan apapun dengan namja lain? Dengar ya kris! Aku tidak akan pernah mempercayai kata-kata mu lagi semenjak kau mencampakkan ku, dan kau menjalin hubungan dengan yeoja lain. Lagipula Chanyeol jauh lebih baik daripada orang tidak tau malu sepertimu!"

"aku hanya khawatir padamu Baekhyun-ah! Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi korban berikutnya nanti"

"khawatir katamu? Kenapa baru sekarang kau khawatir padaku? Kemana saja kau saat itu? saat aku terpuruk karena orang memandang jijik diriku, seorang gay sepertiku, siapa yang mau peduli? Dan kau tau? Kaulah penyebab kehancuran ku kris! Kau berjanji tidak akan mengatakan pada oranglain bahwa aku seorang gay! Tapi kenyataan nya? Cih memandang wajahmu saja aku muak! Dan sekarang kau pikir aku akan mempercayaimu? Jangan harap!"

"Baekhyun-ah!"

'oh, ternyata namja itu adalah namja chingu Baekhyun dulu? Syukurlah Baekhyun tidak mempercayai omongan nya, aku harus bertindak cepat sebelum Baekhyun ku dipengaruhi olehnya dan dia percaya bahwa aku ini seorang psyco. Dan juga, apa katanya tadi? Baekhyun juga suka sesame jenis? Oke! Ini akan mudah. Byun Baekhyun you're mine'

_**Chanyeol's POV END**_

_**Author's POV**_

"hiks .. hiks"

Terdengar suara isakan tangis seseorang yang sepertinya berasal dari pojok taman. Chanyeol yang sedaritadi mencari Baekhyun pun sepertinya mendengar isakan tangisnya. Ia datang menghampirinya lalu menepuk pundaknya. Baekhyun –_namja yang menangis tadi_- terkejut dan langsung menghapus air mata nya lalu berbalik menatap seseorang yang sekarang berada dibelakangnya.

"C-Chanyeol-ssi apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"kau sendiri? Mengapa menangis disini?"

"kata siapa aku menagis? Aku tidak menangis, kamu ini sok tahu sekali"

"aku mendengar mu menangis tadi" jawab Chanyeol tetap dengan wajah datarnya

"iya,iya kau benar aku memang menangis tadi. Sudah jangan dibicarakan lagi"

"apa ada masalah?" tanya Chanyeol sambil duduk disebelah Baekhyun

"bukan masalah besar. Oh iya, tidak biasanya kamu ingin tahu masalah oranglain. Menurut teman-temanku kamu ini anak yang sangat tertutup?"

"aku memang tidak suka berbicara dengan orang-orang disini. Semuanya menyebalkan"

"tapi kenapa kamu mau bicara denganku? Bukankah menurutmu semua orang disini menyebalkan?"

"memang benar, bahkan kau yang paling menyebalkan diantara yang menyebalkan"

Baekhyun pun mempotkan bibirnya

"tapi setelah aku pikir-pikir kau berbeda dengan lainnya, kau masih peduli dengan oranglain. Kau mau membantu ku, saat aku pingsan dijalan dulu. Lalu kau juga mengantarkan ku pulang. Aku berhutang budi padamu, maka dari itu aku ingin membalas budiku padamu. Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"

"hmm, kau! Jadilah temanku. Bagaimana?"

"t-teman?"

"iya, aku tidak bisa melihatmu terus-terusan sendirian kesana sini tanpa ditemani seseorang"

"apa tidak ada yang lain?"

"ani! Hehehe ayolah Park Chanyeol. Oh iya, aku dengar kau juga sangat pandai. Kalau begitu kau juga harus mengajariku tentang pelajaran disekolah supaya peringkat ku di kelas bisa naik! Bagaimana?"

"hmm baiklah"

"horeeeee! Gomawo Chanyeol-ssi. Oh iya, berhubung sekarang kita adalah teman, bolehkan aku memanggilmu dengan Chanyeol saja?"

"ne"

"dan kau harus memanggilku Baekhyun-ah. Arra?"

"arraseo" jawab Chanyeol dingin

"sudah bel masuk kelas. Kajja kita masuk"

Ajak Baekhyun sambil menggandeng tangan Chanyeol. 'teman? Cih aku akan menjadikanmu lebih dari temanku baekhyun-ah, langkah ku untuk mendapatkanmu semakin dekat. Hahaha sungguh menarik' batin Chanyeol sambil menyunggingkan senyum simpulnya.

"mwo? Teman?! Andwae! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Awas kau Park Chanyeol! Tak akan kubiarkan kau melukai Baekhyun sedikitpun"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Bagaimana nasib Baekhyun yang harusnya menjauh dari Chanyeol, tapi malah tambah deket sama Chanyeol(?) *gimana sih bahasanya -_-* wkwkwk next chap coming soon ^^

Akhirnya kesampean juga nulis fic ini. Sebenernya udah lama banget pengen nulis ini fic. Pas pertama kali liat mv nya Jieun langsung kebayang wajahnya ChanBaek deh hehehe. Sebenernya sih pengen banget tak bikin genderswitch, tapi coba dulu deh bikin yang yaoi, barangkali banyak peminatnya hehehe ._.v soalnya namu juga suka banget baca yaoi, tapi gatau kenapa kalo bikin fic yaoi itu susah banget hehehe abal banget kan gue? -_-. Buat fic 'What Should I Do' pending dulu ya ^^ hehehehe. Review please :D satu review sangat berharga bagi kelangsungan (?) fanfic sayaaaaa. Gamsahamnida *bow*


	2. Chapter 2

**Going Crazy**

Chapter 2

_Main Cast :_

_Park Chanyeol x_ _Byun Baekhyun_

_Other Cast : _

_ Kris_

Author : 나무 데수

Pairing : ChanBaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

Rate : T

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : every cast in this story belongs to GOD, and themselves. But this story is MINE!

Warning : Boys Love , OOC, typo(s) don't like don't read ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Chapter 2 – Going Crazy ~_

_Happy Reading …_

"mwo? Teman?! Andwae! Ini tidak boleh terjadi! Awas kau Park Chanyeol! Tak akan kubiarkan kau melukai Baekhyun sedikitpun"

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

"Chanyeol-ah"

"oh, Baekhyun-ah ada apa?"

"besok pagi kan hari libur, bagaimana kalo besok kita pergi?"

"pergi? Pergi kemana?"

"jalan-jalan. Aku bosan kalau liburan dirumah. Bagaimana? Mau ya?"

"baiklah. Jam berapa kita bertemu?"

"jam 10 pagi"

"oke, kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ne?"

"ne, annyeong"

Keesokan harinya …

"Chanyeol-ah!" teriak Baekhyun sambil melambaikan tangan nya.

Chanyeol yang merasa namanya dipanggil mencari sumber suara tersebut. Dan ternyata Baekhyun sudah menantinya.

"kau sudah lama menungguku?"

"hmmm iya! Sudah lama sekaliii.." jawab Baekhyun

"sungguh? Padahal aku hanya terlambat 5 menit dari waktu yg kita janjikan"

"pokoknya kau terlambat!" jawab Baekhyun sambil mempotkan bibirnya

"mianhae Baekhyun-ah" jawab Chanyeol datar

"maaf saja tidak cukup!"

"lalu aku harus bagaimana?"

"em.. kau harus mentraktirku es krim stroberi yang banyaaaaaaak titik!"

"b-baiklah" jawab Chanyeol pasrah

"gomawo Channie-ah" jawab Baekhyun

"C-Chan? Mwo?"

"iya, mulai sekarang aku akan memanggilmu Channie, kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"hm, terserah kau sajalah"

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

"Channie-ah, kita naik yang itu ya?" ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik lengan Chanyeol

"tidak mau! Aku hampir saja pingsan naik yang tadi. Kau sendiri saja lah" jawab Chanyeol

"yaaaaah! Tapi aku mau naik yang itu bersama mu. Ayolah kita baru naik 5 wahana. Ayooooo"

"apa kata mu? BARU 5?! Aku sudah tidak sanggup Baekhyun-ah aku tunggu disini saja, kau naik sendiri saja ne?"

"…."

"kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir

"huaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Channie jahaaaaaat huweeeeeeee"

Sontak semua orang melihat kearah mereka

"sstt… kenapa kau menangis? Aish! Sudah jangan menagis lagi, aku malu. Orang mengira aku yang membuatmu menangis"

"memang kau yang membuatku menangis! huweeeeeeeeeeeee" Baekhyun pun meninggikan volume bicaranya agar semua orang menatapnya dan berharap Chanyeol akan menuruti permintaan nya.

"baiklah, baiklah. Kita naik yang itu. Tapi ini yang terakhir ya?"

"yeees! Kajja Channie-ah" jawab Baekhyun girang dan langsung menggandeng tangan Chanyeol

"ck! Dasar, ternyata kau hanya pura-pura menangis"

"hehehehe, yang penting sekarang kau mau naik yang itu"

….

"haaaaaaaah seru sekali!" ujar Baekhyun sambil menghela nafas panjang

"seru apanya?! Benar-benar mengerikan! Aku tidak mau lagi naik yang itu"

"hehehehe. Channie, aku lapar. Kita makan ya?"

"aku juga lapar gara-gara ulahmu"

"mianhae Channie-ah" jawab Baekhyun girang

"kita makan dimana?"

"di mall saja ya? aku ingin membeli sesuatu"

"baiklah"

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

"kau mau pesan apa Channie?"

"terserah kau saja"

"baiklah, kami pesan dua spaghetti dan dua milkshake"

"baik, tunggu sebentar"

Skip time~

"hwaaaaah kenyang sekali!"

"Baekhyun-ah"

"wae?"

"aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu"

"mwo?"

"aku sedang mencintai seseorang"

"MWO?!"

"aish! Bisakah kau kecilkan suaramu?"

"mian,mian. Kau serius? Siapa orang nya? Ayo beri tahu aku" ucap baekhyun penasaran

"aku tidak bisa memberi tahu mu"

"ash! Kau ini! Ayolah aku tidak akan memberitahu siapa-siapa"

"tidak akan! Sekarang, kau bisa tidak membantu ku?"

"dasar pelit! Membantu bagaimana?"

"jawab saja pertanyaan ku, ne?

"baik"

"kalau kau jadi yeoja, apa yang ada dipikiranmu saat pertama kali melihatku?"

"emmm… yang jelas kau ini seperti makhluk berdarah dingin. Semua yeoja pasti takut pada sifatmu dingin mu itu"

"lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"kau harus memperbaiki sikap mu itu. Cobalah bersikap lembut dan hilangkan wajah datar mu itu"

"baiklah akn kucoba"

"lalu penampilan mu itu"

"memangnya kenapa penampilan ku?"

"kau tahu kan? Kalu yeoja-yeoja disekolah kita sangat menyukai pria tampan?"

"aku tidak tahu"

"ash! Kau ini! Kalau kau ingin mendapatkan seseorang yang kau sukai itu, kau harus meninggalkan kacamata tebal mu itu! Rambut mu juga harus diubah, jangan menutupi mata seperti itu"

"bagaimana cara mengubahnya?"

"hmmm, kajja ikut aku"

"kemana? Apa kau ingin naik permainan itu lagi? Tidak! Aku tidak mau!"

"siapa juga yang mau kesana? Sudah ikut saja"

….

"salon? Kau ingin aku menunggumu berjam-jam di salon ini? Ash yang benar saja!"

"kau ini! Sejak kapan kau jadi berisik sekali seperti ini?"

"sejak kau memaksa ku naik permainan itu"

"ash! Sudah diam saja"

"selamat sore, ada yang bisa kami bantu?" tanya salah satu pegawai salon tersebut

"ah, ne. tolong ubah penampilan nya ya? agar terlihat lebih bersih dan tampan seperti ku"

"bersih? Kau pikir aku ini barang apa?! Seenaknya saja kalau bicara! Dan lagi tampan sepertimu? Kau itu cantik bukan tampan!"

"sudah diam saja! Kalau begitu saya mohon bantuan nya ya, buat dia berbeda dan jauh lebih baik"

"tentu saja, silahkan masuk"

….

"sudah selsai. Bagaimana menurut anda tuan?"

"….."

"heh kau ini menatapku seperti sedang melihat hantu saja! Kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk ini! Pasti aneh ya?"

"apa benar kau Park Chanyeol? Agashi, kau pasti salah orang. Dia bukan teman ku yang tadi aku bawa kesini"

"ini benar teman anda tuan. Sebenarnya dia sudah tampan, hanya saja penampilan nya yang kuno. Saya harap ini sesuai permintaan anda tuan"

"huaaaah aku tidak percaya! Kau tampan sekali Channie! Aku yakin semua yeoja akan jatuh cinta padamu! Agashi! Kau hebat! Bisa mengubah kutu buku ini menjadi seperti seorang model"

"kau berlebihan Baekhyun-ah"

"itu sudah menjadi tugas saya, silahkan berkunjung kembali"

….

"kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol

"kau benar-benar berbeda Channie-ah! Kau sangat tampan, aku jadi iri" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya imut

"kenapa harus iri? Kau ini cantik, bukan tampan!"

"Park Chanyeol!"

"hehehehe, lalu setelah rambut ku diubah seperti ini, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"hmmm bajumu! Kau harus mengganti bajumu! Bajumu itu sudah sangat kuno! Kajja ikut aku"

Setelah sampai ke toko baju, Baekhyun memilihkan Chanyeol beberapa baju yang menurutnya cocok. Setelah memberi beberapa stel baju, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang. Tapi sebelum Chanyeol pulang ia memutuskan untuk mengantar Baekhyun pulang lebih dulu.

…

"huaaah hari yang melelahkan"

"gomawo Baekhyun-ah"

"ne, sama-sama. Anggap saja ini sebagai permintamaafan ku karena telah memaksamu untuk naik permainan itu"

"tapi ini terlalu banyak, aku banyak berhutang budi padamu harus dengan apa aku membalasnya?"

"emmm, buktikan padaku bahwa kau berhasil meluluhkan hatinya, orang yang kau sukai itu, ne?"

"pasti Baekhyun-ah"

"kalau begitu, aku masuk dulu ya, hati-hati dijalan Channie"

"ne, annyeong"

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

'aku benar-benar jatuh cinta padamu Baekhyun-ah. Aku tidak akan melepaskan mu. Aku penasaran bagaimana reaksimu kalau ternyata kaulah orang yang sedang aku sukai sekarang'

"hei kau!" teriak seseorang dari belakang Chanyeol

"kau? Yang kemarin berbicara dengan Baekhyun berdua kan? Yang menuduhku sebagai seorang psycopat? Dan kalau tidak salah dengar namamu kris kan?" ucap Chanyeol dengan senyum meremehkan

"aku tidak menuduh mu! Kau memang benar seorang psycopat gila! Tak akan kubiarkan Baekhyun dekat dengan mu!" bentak Kris

"bisa kau pelankan suara mu?"

"wae? Kau takut ketahuan? Aku tahu Baekhyun tidak akan percaya pada ucapan ku, tapi aku akan membuktikan padanya kalau kau benar-benar seorang psyco!"

"coba saja kalau kau bisa! Aku akan melenyapkan mu sebelum kau berhasil membuktikan nya pada Baekhyun"

"coba saja kalau bisa! Dan asal kau tahu ya, Baekhyun masih mencintai ku! Dan kau hanya pelampiasan nya saat ini"

"tutup mulutmu!" ucap Chanyeol tenang tapi penuh penekanan

"hah, aku peringatkan kau sekali lagi! Jangan dekati Baekhyun atau kau akan menyesal nanti! Aku akan membuat Baekhyun kembali padaku. Itu mudah saja bagiku kau tahu?!"

Kris pun meninggalkan Chanyeol yang sedang menyimpan amarah nya. Tak sadarkah Kris bahwa ia sudah membuat Chanyeol marah.

'aku pasti akan membunuhmu Kris!' batin Chanyeol

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

"waaaah tampan sekali"

"apa dia murid baru disekolah ini?"

"benar benar tampan"

Terdengar gumaman yeoja-yeoja disekolah SM High School itu. Tau kenapa? Itu karena kedatangan Chanyeol ke sekolah pagi ini. Dan tentu saja yeoja-yeoja itu berteriak bukan tanpa alasan. Itu karena penampilan Chanyeol yang sangat memukau, meluluhkan hati para yeoja-yeoja tersebut. Chanyeol yang merasa bahwa dirinya sekarang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian hanya bisa bergumam lirih 'dasar wanita tidak berguna! Hanya memandang seseorang dari penampilan nya saja! Cih!'. Saat dia akan berjalan masuk ke kelasnya, ia berpapasan dengan Baekhyun.

"tampil berbeda ya hari ini?" ujar Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis

"ini semua berkatmu, gomawo" jawab Chanyeol sambil menyunggingkan senyum termanisnya

"waaaah! Kau sekarang sudah tau caranya tersenyum!" pekik Baekhyun

"memangnya aku ini patung? Tentu saja aku bisa tersenyum"

"nah! Begini kan jauh lebih baik. Lihatlah semua yeoja disini memandangi mu dengan kagum"

"hehehe, yasudah aku masuk dulu Baekhyun-ah"

'dia sudah berhasil merebut perhatian yeoja-yeoja disekolah ini! Cih! Pasti dia punya rencana setelah ini, aku harus terus mengikutinya. Aku harus membuat Baekhyun percaya pada omonganku. Tapi bagaimana caranya?'

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_Chanyeol side…_

'aku mulai dekat dengan Baekhyun. Tidak lama lagi aku akan mendapatkanmu. Aku harus bergerak cepat sebelum Kris menghancurkan rencanaku!'

_**Baekhyun**__**'s**__** POV**_

Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu mendapat hadiah misterius yang selalu bertuliskan _'aku menyukaimu dan sebentar lagi kau akan jadi milikku… your secret admirrer'_ pertama kali aku menerima hadiah-hadiah itu awalnya aku merasa biasa saja. Namun makin hari hadiah itu berubah menjadi hadiah yang menurutku emmm cukup mengerikan. Seperti potongan rambut seseorang, kertas bertuliskan 'saranghae Byun Baekhyun' menggunakan darah pengirim itu. Aku tidak tahu apa maksud pemberian hadiah itu, bukankah dia bilang dia menyukaiku? Tapi kenapa dia mengirimkan hadiah semacam itu? yang aku tahu, hadiah itu biasanya dikirim oleh seorang teroris-teroris. Aku mulai janggal dengan hadiah-hadiah misterius itu. Apakah saat ini aku sedang diterror? Semenjak aku berteman dekat dengan Channie semua terasa aneh. Dari mulai keadaan sekitarku yang seolah-olah bisa melukaiku kapan saja hingga sikap Chanyeol yang mulai over protective padaku. Belum lagi kemarin ada berita heboh disekolahku. Preman sekolah yang waktu memukuli Chanyeol hingga pingsan, kemarin ditemukan tewas di halaman belakang sekolah. Namun sampai saat ini belum diketahui siapa pelakunya, seperti pembunuhan berencana yang dilakukan oleh seorang professional. Dan tempo hari Kris bilang bahwa Channie seorang psycopat gila. Padahal sebelum-sebelumnya hidupku dan sekolahku tenang hingga dia muncul dan datang ke sekolah kami. Apa benar yang dikatakan Kris waktu itu? Ash! Aku mulai curiga dengan Chanyeol. Tapi haruskah aku menanyakan hal ini padanya? Itu tidak mungkin, apa aku harus meminta bantuan Kris mengenai masalah hadiah misterius itu? ash! Eotteokhae?!'

"Hai!" sapa seseorang yang sepertinya sekarang ini sedang ada dibelakangku

"ah, Channie-ah wae?''

"aku lihat belakangan ini kau sering melamun? Apa kau punya masalah?"

"emm, ada beberapa masalah yang mengganggu pikiranku"

"memangnya apa?"

'haruskah aku memberitahu nya? Ash tidak mungkin!'

"bukan apa-apa Channie, hanya tugas sekolah yang membuatku pusing" bohongku

"oh, begitu"

….

"oh iya, bagaimana kalau pulang sekolah ini aku mengantarmu pulang?" tawarnya

"e-eh? Pulang bersamamu? Memangnya kenapa? Apa kau butuh bantuanku lagi?"

"aniya, aku punya kejutan untukmu. Mau ya?"

"kejutan? Kejutan apa?"

"kalau aku kasih tahu sekarang namanya bukan kejutan Baekkie"

"oh, baiklah aku mau. Pulang sekolah nanti aku akan menemui mu."

'apakah aku salah menerima ajakan nya? Kenapa firasatku tidak enak begini? Ash! Memangnya kenapa? Channie kan temanku, aku tidak boleh berfikiran yang bukan-bukan'

_**Baekhyun's **__**POV END**_

'bagus! Akhirnya sebentar lagi! Kejutan menantimu Baekhyun-ah'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Terimakasih banget buat readers nim yang udah mau review di chap sebelumnya. Review nya sangat membantu. Maaf banget buat penggunaan EYD yang masih kacau balau. Soalnya saya gaktau kesalahan nya dimana aja, mohon di maklumi. Kritik dan saran sangat dibuka. Review anda sangat saya tunggu loh hehehe ^^ Gamsahamnida *bow*


	3. Chapter 3

**Going Crazy**

Chapter 3

_Main Cast :_

_- Park Chanyeol_

_- Byun Baekhyun_

_Other Cast : _

_ Kris_

Author : 나무 데수

Pairing : ChanBaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

Rate : T PG 15

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : every cast in this story belongs to GOD, and themselves. But this story is MINE!

Warning : Boys Love , OOC, typo(s) don't like don't read ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Chapter 2 – Going Crazy ~_

_Happy Reading …_

'bagus! Akhirnya sebentar lagi! Kejutan menantimu Baekhyun-ah'

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**Author's POV**_

Seperti apa yang mereka janjikan pagi itu, Chanyeol datang mengahmpiri kelas Baekhyun. mengajaknya pulang bersama dan memberinya kejutan. Kejutan yang sama sekali tidak pernah Baekhyun bayangkan sebelumnya.

"oh, Channie-ah! Sudah lama menungguku? Mianhae, aku ada jadwal piket hari ini. Makanya aku pulang agak terlambat" sapa Baekhyun dari belakang

"ah, aniya. Tidak masalah, kajja kita pulang. Sudah hampir larut"

"ah ne! Kajja"

Mereka pun pulang menggunakan mobil Chanyeol.

"masuklah"

"i-ini mobilmu?" tanya Baekhyun ragu

"tentu saja"

"kau tidak pernah memberitahuku sebelumnya bahwa kau punya mobil" dengus Baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya

"kan sudah kubilang aku ingin memberimu kejutan"

"jadi ini kejutan darimu?"

"ini salah satunya"

"salah satunya? Maksudmu kau punya kejutan lain untukku?"

"tentu saja"

"huaaaaah aku jadi tidak sabar melihatnya" jawab Baekhyun girang

"kalau begitu cepat masuk" ajak Chanyeol sambil membukakan pintu mobilnya

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

"sejak kapan kau punya mobil ini Channie-ah?" tanya Baekhyun memecah keheningan

"aku sudah lama memilikinya, hanya saja aku malas untuk membawanya ke sekolah"

"oh, begitu. Bukankah lebih menyenangkan kalau bawa mobil pribadi kesekolah? Kau kan jadi tidak perlu repot-repot menunggu bus datang"

"sudah kubilang aku malas membawanya!"

"huh dasar! Oh iya Channie, bagaimana kabar preman sekolah kita itu ya? aku masih penasaran siapa yang tega berbuat seperti itu. Hiiiiih aku ngeri deh"

"kenapa harus takut, kalau ada aku disisimu?"

"….."

"wae? Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Channie, kenapa sikapmu akhir-akhir ini berubah?" tanya Baekhyun

"berubah bagaimana?"

"emmm, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau terlalu baik padaku?"

"terlalu baik bagaimana? Aku tidak mengerti"

"kau bersikap seolah-olah aku ini emmm milikmu"

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Chanyeol. Ia hanya memberikan senyuman tak terartikan oleh Baekhyun.

'ya Tuhan, kenapa senyumnya seperti itu? dan kenapa firasatku tidak enak seperti ini? Oh Tuhan apa yang akan terjadi?' benak Baekhyun

"nah sudah sampai. Kajja kita turun"

"bukankah ini rumahmu?"

"memang benar ini rumahku. Ayo masuk saja. Aku ada kejutan untukmu didalam"

"kejutan? Didalam rumahmu?"

"iya, benar! Kajja"

'hmm ini cuma perasaanku saja. Chanyeol tidak mungkin seorang psycopat. Dia temanku dan aku harus percaya padanya.'

Cklek….

"huaaaah Channie, rumahmu cukup luas ya. Barukali ini aku diijinkan masuk olehmu. Biasanya kau melarang keras kalau aku ingin masuk kerumahmu" ujar Baekhyun kesal sambil mempoutkan bibirnya. Chanyeol hanya terkikik pelan.

"sebentar ya, aku mau ganti baju dulu. kalau kau mau minum ambil saja"

"okeee"

….

"hah.. aku haus sekali! Aku ingin minum. Dimana dapurnya?"

Baekhyun pun pergi mencari dapur. Ketika ia sedang berjalan ia menemukan sebuah pintu.

"ah! Mungkin itu dapurnya"

Cklek..

"tempat apa ini? Kenapa gelap? Dimana saklar lampunya?"

Baekhyun pun meraba-raba dinding dan aha! Dia menemukan saklar lampunya. Dan ketika ruangan itu terang….

"omo"

Baekhyun lemas seketika. Bagaimana tidak? Yang ada dihadapannya kini adalah dinding yang dipenuhi foto. Bukan foto biasa. Termasuk foto mayat preman sekolah yang tewas di halamn belakang sekolah mereka. Dan ternyata itu adalah perbuatan seorang Park Chanyeol. Disana ada foto pembunuhan sadis yang pernah Chanyeol lakukan lainnya. Cara pembunuhan nya berbeda-beda. Dan tidak ada satupun pembunuhan yang tidak sadis. Dan kebanyakan diantaranya merupakan korban mutilasi. Namun sebelum mereka dibunuh, ekspresi ketakutan mereka juga ikut terfoto. Dan sepertinya itu juga salah satu alasan mengapa Chanyeol suka membunuh orang. Belum lagi di dinding lain terpampang jelas foto-foto Baekhyun yang sepertinya diambil secara diam-diam.

"wae?"

Baekhyun terlonjak kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol berada di ujung pintu sekarang.

"k-kau? Ba-Bagaimana mungkin kau?!" jawab Baekhyun tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dialaminya sekarang

"bagaimana? Kau suka kejutannya?"

"jadi ini kejutan untukku?"

"hm! Awalnya aku ingin menunjukkan nya langsung padamu. Tapi ternyata kau lebih cekatan hahahaha. Kau semakin menarik"

"me-menarik?"

Chanyeol pun berjalan mendekati Baekhyun.

"iya, kau memang menarik"

"PARK CHANYEOL!" teriak Baekhyun tatkala ia sudah tidak bisa menahan perasaan yang sedang ia alami sekarang

"wae? Bukankah menurutmu foto-foto itu menarik?"

"kau gila Chanyeol! Kenapa kau sejahat itu!" Baekhyun mulai menitikkan air matanya

"bukankah menyenangkan bisa melihat wajah oranglain ketakutan karena maut sedang ada dihadapan mereka? Hahahaha itu sangat lucu"

"kematian seseorang kau anggap lucu?!"

"tentu! Aku bahkan punya banyak videonya. Kau mau lihat?"

"tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau bebas berkeliaran seperti ini?! Kenapa polisi tidak menangkapmu dan menghukummu?!"

"cih! Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Aku selalu lolos dari penjara berkat otak jeniusku. Dan aku bisa membunuh siapapun yang berani menjebloskanku ke penjara. Namun pada akhirnya aku tidak tega melihat warga lain ketakutan dengan keberadaanku. Maka dari itu, aku pindah dan akhirnya bertemu denganmu Baekhyun-ah"

"….."

"dan sekarang kau telah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu. Maka dari itu kau harus mempertanggung jawabkan perbuatanmu itu"

"apa, apa kau juga yang memberikan kado misterius itu untukku?"

"tentu saja, siapa lagi?"

"dan ternyata orang yang sedang kau sukai adalah aku?"

"tentu saja"

"bagaimana mungkin" gumam Baekhyun lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

Dan terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekat kearah Baekhyun. langkah kaki Chanyeol. Ia mendekat pada Baekhyun dengan seringaian yang sangat mengerkan.

"kau, jadilah milikku" bisik Chanyeol seduktif

Baekhyun kaget, dan sontak mundur kebelakang lalu..

PLAK

Baekhyun menampar Chanyeol dengan raut wajahnya yang marah, kesal, sekaligus takut. Bagaimana mungkin dia tidak takut? Bahwa yang ada dihadapannya saat ini adalah seorang psycopat yang bisa membunuhnya kapan saja. Belum lagi saat ini dia hanya berdua dengan Chanyeol di tempat yang sepi. Rumah Chanyeol memang berada di kawasan yang sepi. Ia sengaja memilih kawasan yang sepi agar tidak ketahuan bahwa ia adalah seorang psycopat. Dan juga ia bisa membunuh apapun semaunya tanpa ada yang melihat.

"KAU GILA PARK CHANYEOL! Aku tidak mau menjadi kekasihmu! Walaupun aku seorang gay, bukan berarti kau bisa dengan mudah menjadikanku sebagai kekasihmu! Aku tidak sudi memiliki kekasih seorang psycopat tak punya hati sepertimu!"

"….." rahang Chanyeol mengeras. Tanda bahwa ia sedang menahan amarahnya

"aku menyesal tidak mempercayai omongan Kris waktu itu, hiks" Baekhyun terisak pelan

"apa katamu?! Jadi kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"iya! Memang benar! Aku tidak suka padamu dan tidak akan pernah menyukaimu! Aku lebih memilih kembali menjadi kekasih Kris daripada harus menjadi kekasih seorang pembunuh sepertimu!"

"…."

Chanyeol sudah terlihat saat marah sekarang. Tangannya mengepal erat wajahnya memerah dan rahangnya keras.

"aku pulang" ucap Baekhyun ketus

Baekhyun pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang. Dan ketika ia hendak keluar dari pintu ruangan tersebut tiba-tiba Chanyeol berlari kearahnya. Menariknya, membenturkan punggung Baekhyun hingga membentur tembok, mengunci pergerakannya dengan lengan kekar Chanyeol, diraihnya rahang Baekhyun lalu Chanyeol menciumnya kasar. Baekhyun meronta sekuat tenaga, namun tenaganya tidak lebih besar dari seorang Park Chanyeol. Namun entah dorongan darimana ia bisa medorong dada bidang Chanyeol hingga Chanyeol terdorong kebelakang. Lalu Baekhyun menampar Chanyeol dan mengusap bibirnya yang sempat dicium paksa oleh Chanyeol tadi.

"KAU! BERANINYA KAU!"

"sangat manis" ucap Chanyeol dengan seringaian nya yang tak pernah luput

"aku! Aku akan melaporkanmu pada polisi Park Chanyeol"

"silahkan saja manis"

Baekhyun mengentakkan kakinya kesal dan hendak berjalan meninggalkan Chanyeol. Namun…

"hmmmmppphhhh" terdengar teriakan Baekhyun yang tertahan. Tiba-tiba Baekhyun tak sadarkan diri lalu jatuh ke pelukan Chanyeol. Ternyata Chanyeol telah membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan obat bius yang sudah ia lumuri di sapu tangannya.

"maafkan aku sayang. Tapi aku harus melakukan ini padamu agar kau mau menjadi kekasihku"

_**Author's POV END**_

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

_**Baekhyun's POV**_

Gelap ..

Kenapa sangat gelap? Kenapa sesak sekali disini? Dimana aku? Kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa digerakan? Apa yang terjadi padaku

"hmmmpphhh" kenapa aku tidak bisa berteriak? Apa mulutku sedang dibekap sekarang? Apa yang terjadi? Seingatku aku akan pulang dari rumah … Chanyeol? Ya Tuhan apa mungkin sekarang aku sedang bersamanya? Kalaupun iya tolong selamatkan aku.

…

Cklek

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan hawa dingin menusuk tulangku. Seperti suara bagasi yang sedang dibuka lalu aku berada didalam nya. Apa mungkin sekarang aku berada di bagasi mobil bersama Chanyeol? Apa yang dia rencanakan? Apa dia ingin membunuhku sekarang juga? Ya Tuhan.. bagaimana ini?

"perjalanan yang menyenangkan sayang?"

Kudengar suaranya dengan nada meremehkan.

"hmmmmmpppphhh"

Ingin rasanya aku membuka bekapan terkutuk ini dan ikatan tangan kakiku serta penutup mata yang mengikat mataku ini. Lalu aku ingin brteriak dihadapannya untuk melepaskanku dan aku lari sekencang-kencangnya.

Sreeeeet

Aku merasakan tangan hangatnya menyentuh wajahku. Sepertinya ia sedang membuka lakban yang membekap mulutku ini. Lega rasanya.

"tolong lepaskan aku"

"tidak semudah itu sayang"

"hiks hiks"

Aku tidak dapat lagi menahan rasa takutku. Aku menangis dihadapannya. Aku tahu ini memalukan dan justru akan membuatnya semakin senang. Bukankah ia bilang bahwa raut wajah ketakutan mangsanya sangat menyenangkan baginya? Ah! Aku tidak peduli! Aku takut sekali. Dan tiba-tiba saja..

CUP

Aku merasakan bibir nya menyentuh bibirku. Dasar gila!

"apa yang kau lakukan?! Aku mohon lepaskan aku! Bukankah kau temanku? Kenapa kau tega berbuat ini padaku! Aku berjanji aku akan menghilang dari hadapanmu dan mencari kehidupan baru dan tidak akan pernah muncul lagi dihadapanmu! Tapi aku mohon lepaskan aku! Masih banyak hal yang arus aku lakukan di dunia ini. Aku mohon jangan bunuh aku"

"kau ini banyak bicara ya? huh lebih baik jika aku membungkam mulutmu lagi. Kau ingin kubekap dengan lakban ini atau dengan mulutku sayang?"

"hiks, hiks, kenapa kau jadi seperti ini Chanyeol?"

"salahkan saja dirimu yang membuatku jatuh cinta dan tergila-gila padamu manis"

"itu bukan salahku! Cepat lepaskan aku! Tolooooooong"

"percuma kau berteriak sayang. Disini sangat sepi dan hanya ada kita berdua sekarang"

"hiks, Kris tolong aku" tak sadar aku menggumam lirih nama Kris. Entah kenapa aku ingin ia datang menyelamatkanku segera

"kau memang harus dibungkam! Aku benci mendengar nama itu dari mulutmu!"

Dan sekarang aku merasakan lengket nya lakban itu menutupi seluruh bibirku. Dan sekarang aku tidak bisa bicara apapun.

Dan tiba-tiba saja lengan kekarnya mencengkram lenganku dan menggeretku keluar dari bagasi sempit itu. mungkin karenan terlalu lama dibagasi kakiku sedikit kaku dan sulit digerakan. Akan lebih sulit bagiku untuk lari darinya. Dan sekarang aku merasakan ia sedang mendorongku dari belakang menuju sebuah… lembah? Oh Tuhan bagaimana ini? Apa mungkin ini akhir dari hidupku? Apakah aku juga akan mati di tangan seorang Park Chanyeol?

"kau tau sekarang kau berada dimana?"

"hmmmmmppph"

"kau sedang di ujung lembah chagi"

"hmmmmmppph"

"dan kau tahu? dengan satu dorongan lagi saja kau akan jatuh kebawah. Kepalamu akan terbentur batu besar, lalu kulit mulusmu ini akan tergores oleh kerikil tajam dibawah sana, lalu yang terakhir kau akan tertusuk ranting pohon yang runcing itu chagi, lalu kau akan menjadi santapan lezat bagi hewan buas yang kelaparan disana. Bagaimana? Seru kan? huahahahaha"

"hmmmmmppph"

"ah tidak tidak! Kau terlalu manis untuk menjadi santapan hewan disana. Bagaimana kalau aku membakarmu dulu baru aku menjatuhkanmu dari sini bagaimana? Bukan ide yang buruk kan?"

'dasar orang gila! Ya Tuhan bagaimana ini?'

"tapi aku akan member kesempatan khusus bagi namja cantik sepertimu. Kau akan kubiarkan hidup asalkan kau mau menjadi kekasihku dan berjanji tidak akan memberitahu siapapun tentang kehidupanku?! Bagaimana?"

Apalagi ini? Aku harus menjadi kekasihnya? Menjadi seorang kekasih dari seorang psycopat sepertinya agar aku bisa tetap bertahan hidup? Yang benar saja?

"hmmmmmppph" aku terus mencoba berteriak

"oh iya! Mana mungkin kau bisa menjawab sedangkan kau masih dibekap seperti ini ya? hahaha pabo!"

Lalu aku merasakan lakban itu dilepas olehnya.

"bagaimana? Kau lebih memilih bertahan hidup dengan cara menjadi kekasihku atau mati sia-sia dibawah sana?"

"bagaimana mungkin kau setega ini padaku Chanyeol-ah?"

"mana aku tahu. cepat jawab pertanyaanku!"

"apa dengan aku mati aku bisa terlepas darimu? Jika itu jaln satu-satunya, aku lebih memilih mati daripada menjadi kekasihmu!"

"KAU! AKU SUDAH MEMBERIMU KESEMPATAN TAPI KENAPA KAU TETAP MENOLAKU BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Aku melihat kilat matanya yang sangat marah. Sungguh menakutkan.

"siapapun orang didunia ini tidak akan mau menjadi seorang kekasih seorang psycopat sepertimu Park Chanyeol!" aku pun balik menggentak nya.

"KAU! TIDAK TAHUKAH KAU AKU SANGAT MENCINTAIMU?! HAH?!"

DEG.. kenapa jantungku? Kenapa perasaannya jadi hangat seperti ini?

"terserah padamu! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mau menjadi kekasihmu! Bunuh saja aku! Cepat bunuh aku! Agar aku bisa lepas darimu! Dan aku berharap aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu lagi di kehidupan selanjutnya"

"KAU! HAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Ya Tuhan apakah mungkin aku sedang menanti detik-detik kematiaku? Tapi kenapa rasanya tidak menyakitkan? Apa mungkin aku sudah mati sekarang?

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

_**Balasan Review Chap Sebelumnya ~**_

_*__buat yang review chap 1 udah namu bales lewat PM ya ^^ ~ _

**Lian Park** : Kris kan cuma buat selingan aja biar gak bosen Chanbaek mulu hehehe. Ini udah dilanjut :D Gamsahamnida ^^

**chyshinji0204** : hehehe, tapi kan tetep buat jadi author yang baik penulisan juga harus bener dong chingu :D. sekarang udah tau kan kenapa yeol pengen jadiin baek milik dia? Wkwkwk. Buat penjara atau tidaknya udah dijelasih ko di chap ini hehehe. Ini udah dilanjut :D gamsahamnida ^^

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOtics** : iya, di bikin TBC biar pada penasaran hehehe. Ini udah dilanjut. Gamsahamnida ^^

**Aiiu d'freaky** : iya gakpapa yang penting review ^^. Anyyeong ^^ aku juga Chanbaek hard shipper ko :33. Waaaah gamsahamnida ^^. Padahal Baekhyun nya udah tak bikin innocent ko ._. mungkin kurang polos kali ya? hehehe. Buat masalah straight awalnya pengeeeen banget bikin yg straight tapi kayanya kalo GS peminatnya kurang jadi ya coba dibikin yaoi deh hehe. Dashi hanbeon Gamsahamnida ^^

**Aiiu d'freaky** : TBC biar pada penasaran dong jadinya kan banyak yang review hehehe. Pengen nya sih chap 1,2 sama 3 mau digabung, tapi author udah pengen nge publish banget jadi ya terpaksa deh jadinya pendek hehehe yang pentingkan nanti banget nih baru update. Gamsahamnida ^^

**boo young** : iya, ini udah dilanjut ko :D Gamsahamnida ^^

**kaihun shipper** : iya, rencananya juga gitu hehehe. Buat BDSM lagi diusahain ^^ tapi kayanya susah banget -_-v. Ah Chingu bisa aja nih muji nya, kan jadi malu (?) wkwk, iya ko namu tetap sabar menanti (?) yang review. Ini udah update tapi gak kilat wkwk. Iya ajakin temen-temen nya juga dong hehehehe jeongmal Gamsahamnida ^^

**ajib4ff** : bisa terbawa suasana dalam cerita nih chingu, pengahayatan nya daebak! hehehe. Ne! Gamsahamnida ^^

Maaf banget karena updatenya berabad-abad (?) alias lamaaaaa banget hehehe. Soalnya namu sibuk banget akhir-akhir ini. Lagi nyiapin padus buat acara perpisahan tahunan kakak kelas 12 nih yang abis lulus ujian. Yang ternyata hasilnya memuaskan banget :DDD bangga banget nih namu hehehe *ini siapa yang lulus siapa yang bangga sih?* #kok jadi curhat gini -_- udah abaikan aja. Oh iya makasih banget buat readers nim yang udah mau review ^^ review nya bikin namu terharu looooh (?) wkwkwk ada yang ngasih pujian ada juga yang kasih semangat, ada yang kasih saran juga :33 pokoknya the best banget deh buat readers nim ^^ tapi namu juga butuh kritik dan saran nya nih. Akan lebih seneng lagi kalo ada yang mau mengkritik dan tentunya kasih sarannya juga dong hehehe. Buat chap 3 maaf banget nih ada sedikit mesum nya -_- soalnya author seneng banget kalo bikin romance yang kaya begituan, yang maksa buat suka maksudnya hehehe. Okeee buat chap 3 semoga tidak mengecewakan para readers nim ^^ Gamsahamnida *bow*

**Review Please~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Going Crazy**

Chapter 4

_Main Cast :_

_Park Chanyeol_ _Byun Baekhyun_

_Other Cast : __Kris_

Author : 나무 데수

Pairing : ChanBaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

Summary : 'dan sejak saat itulah kehidupanku berubah. Kau tahu kenapa? Aku mencintai seseorang. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehku aku akan merasakan yang nama nya _cinta' _-terinspirasi oleh MV Song Jieun ft Bang Youngguk "Going Crazy" / ChanBaek Love story~

Rate : T PG 15

Genre : Romance

Disclaimer : every cast in this story belongs to GOD, and themselves. **But this story is MINE!**

Warning : Boys Love , OOC, typo(s) don't like don't read ~ and also ..

**DON'T COPY OR REMAKE! WITHOUT PERMISSION! **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Chapter 2 – Going Crazy ~_

_Happy Reading …_

Ya Tuhan apakah mungkin aku sedang menanti detik-detik kematiaku? Tapi kenapa rasanya tidak menyakitkan? Apa mungkin aku sudah mati sekarang?

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Kenapa ini? Kenapa menjadi hening? Dimana Chanyeol? Kenapa dia tidak ada disampingku? Dan kenapa ikatan ditanganku terlepas? Syukurlah lebih baik kubuka ikatan mataku ini, agar aku bisa mengetahui apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Aku takut setengah mati…

"Chanyeol?" itulah kata yang pertama yang aku ucapkan setelah rasa takut yang terus bersarang dibenakku.

Aku belum mati.. aku masih hidup. Tapi kenapa Chanyeol ? Dia tampak seperti … menangis? Apakah sekarang aku harus mendekatinya, atau aku harus kabur? Bukankah ini kesempatan bagus untuk kabur? Ash! Kenapa aku ini?! Aku memang sudah gila! Tapi aku tidak tega melihat keadaannya yang rapuh itu.. walau bagaimanapun juga dia dulu adalah temanku. Aku harus mendekatinya!

_**Baekhyun's POV END**_

_**Author's POV**_

Chanyeol yang berdiri membelakangi Baekhyun tidak kuasa menahan tangisannya. Tidak! Ia tidak bisa membunuh namja yang dicintai nya! Dia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri. Rasanya seperti ingin mati saja ketika Baekhyun mengatakan kalimat itu! sungguh menyakitkan bagi Chanyeol.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar derap langkah sesorang mendekatinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Baekhyun?

"Chanyeol-ah kau kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun dibelakang Chanyeol dengan was-was

"…."

Karena tidak mendapat respon dari Chanyeol, Baekhyun menepuk pelan bahu Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah kau tidak apa-apa?"

GREP

Tanpa diduga, Chanyeol menggenggam tangan Baekhyun yang menepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan erat. Sehingga terlihat tangan Baekhyun memerah karena cengkraman kuat nya . Ia membalikkan tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan Baekhyun. Menatapnya tajam seperti predator yang mengincar mangsanya.

"C-Chanyeol.. lepaskan aku! Sakit!" ucap Baekhyun terbata-bata.

"jadilah milikku! BYUN BAEKHYUN!" teriak Chanyeol diakhir kalimatnya.

"sudah berapa kali aku katakan? Aku tidak bisa Chanyeol-ah" jawab Baekhyun dengan air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Hampir menangis…

"KENAPA TIDAK BISA?!" bentak Chanyeol lagi.

"kau pembunuh, pembunuh yang menghabisi nyawa seseorang yang tidak bersalah! Aku benci orang sepertimu, aku tidak bisa menjadi kekasih seorang pembunuh sepertimu! Lagipula aku ... aku masih mencintai Kris" terang Baekhyun yang akhirnya tidak bisa lagi membendung air matanya. Jatuh seketika.

"Kris?" ucap Chanyeol dengan kilat mata penuh amarah.

Baekhyun tertegun. Ia tampak menyesal telah menyebutkan nama Kris diantara pertikaian mereka. Entah kenapa perasaannya buruk.

"Baiklah. Rupanya Kris yang menjadi penghalangku. Tenang saja. Jika hanya Kris yang menjadi masalah, aku bisa mengatasinya" jawabnya datar namun tak bisa dipungkiri bahwa ada kilat tajam yang masih bersarang dimatanya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Baekhyun mulai khawatir.

"aku bilang aku akan menyingkirkan semua yang menjadi penghalangku. Dengan begitu kau bisa menjadi kekasihku!"

"maksudmu kau akan…" Baekhyun sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Menunggu jawaban pasti dari Chanyeol.

"ya! membunuhnya!" jawabnya tegas.

Baekhyun hampir terlonjak kaget kebelakang karena kalimat Chanyeol barusan yang membuatnya panik, takut, serta tidak percaya dengan kenyataan yang sedang dialaminya sekarang. Ia seperti berada didalam mimpi buruk yang memaksanya untuk terlibat didalamnya. Jika benar ini mimpi buruk, ia harap ada seseorang yang bisa membangunkan nya segera. Ia benar-benar takut sekarang. Tidak habis pikir dengan perkataan Chanyeol. Chanyeol! Temannya dulu yang pendiam, cerdas dan sangat mengerti terhadapnya, sekarang memojokkan nya! Memaksanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya! Dan apa katanya tadi?! Dia akan membunuh Kris?! Mantan kekasihnya yang sejujurnya masih sangat ia cintai. Meskipun dulu Kris pernah mengkhianatinya. Tapi walau bagaimanapun juga Kris tidak bersalah dalam hal ini. Ia tidak boleh terlibat dengan orang gila ini. Tidak akan Baekhyun biarkan ini terjadi atau dia akan menyesalinya seumur hidup!

"jangan sentuh Kris!" pekik Baekhyun panik.

"dia menghalangiku! Aku harus membunuhnya kalau aku ingin mendapatkanmu"

"bagaimana mungkin kau… Astaga!" Baekhyun menutup mulutnya dengan tangan yang bergetar menahan perasaan yang terus berkecamuk dihatinya. Sambil meneteskan air mata entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

"kalau kau ingin dia baik-baik saja, kau harus menjadi kekasihku Byun Baekhyun! maka aku berjanji tidak akan menyentuh Kris walau hanya ujung rambutnya saja. Mudahkan?"

"….."

"Bagaimana Byun Baekhyun?" ucap Chanyeol dengan tersenyum miring mengerikan. Sepertinya ia berhasil memojokkan mangsanya hingga lemah tidak berdaya. Sangat puas. Ia yakin akan berhasil kali ini.

'aku tidak boleh egois. Aku mencintai Kris dan ini semua demi Kris. Ya Tuhan semoga aku tidak akan menyesali keputusanku malam ini' batin Baekhyun.

"jangan pernah menyentuhnya sedikitpun atau aku akan mengakhiri hubungan kita nanti" jawab Baekhyun akhirnya.

"itu berarti kau? …" ucap Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"aku mau menjadi kekasihmu" jawab Baekhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya, tak kuasa menahan air matanya yang menetes tanpa henti seakan tak mengenal rasa lelah. Sedikit rasa penyesalan muncul dibenaknya, namun di lain sisi ia sangat lega karena Kris akan baik-baik saja.

"Bagus Byun Baekhyun" jawab Chanyeol dengan senyum khasnya itu –mengerikan-.

"puas kau?!" ucap Baekhyun dengan melemparkan tatapan benci yang teramat sangat kepada Chanyeol.

"hahaha! Aku sangat senang manis! Kau ini bodoh sekali ya? Menjebak dirimu sendiri. Siapa suruh kau mengatakan bahwa kau masih mencintainya?! Andai saja kau tidak mengatakannya mungkin aku akan sulit mendapatkanmu. Hahahaha"

"kau benar-benar gila Park Chanyeol"

"aku gila karenamu Byun Baekhyun"

"dengar ya! aku tidak mau dan tidak akan pernah mencintaimu! Aku melakukan ini semua karena aku mencintai Kris! Aku tidak ingin hidupnya terusik oleh orang gila sepertimu!"

Chanyeol terlihat geram dengan perkataan Baekhyun tadi. Kata-katanya bagaikan belati tajam yang menohok tepat di hatinya. Sakit.. ya itulah kata yang paling tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaan Chanyeol saat itu.

"aku tidak peduli! Kau milikku sekarang! Aku tidak peduli kalau sekarang kau mencintai Kris si pecundang bodoh itu! aku akan membuatmu mencintaiku! Membuatmu lebih memilihku dan melupakan si bodoh itu! dan akan kupastikan kau tidak menyesali keputusanmu malam ini" ucap Chanyeol dengan melemparkan tatapan mautnya yang berapi-api. Marah terhadap Baekhyun.

"jangan sebut nama Kris seperti itu! dia bukan pecundang bodoh seperti dirimu!"

"kalau dia bukan pecundang, lalu kenapa dia mencampakkan mu dan mempermalukan mu? Sampai-sampai kau dikucilkan oleh orang-orang. Dan hebatnya lagi kau masih membelanya mati-matian. Cih!" desis Chanyeol mencela

'kenapa dia bisa tahu tentang itu? aku tidak pernah bercerita tentang itu padanya. Apa mungkin…' benak Baekhyun. Bingung dengan ucapan Chanyeol yang mengetahui seluruh sisi detail kehidupannya.

"jangan tanya kenapa aku bisa tahu tentang itu. Aku tahu semua tentangmu. Bahkan yang tidak kau ketahui sekalipun" jawab Chanyeol seolah-olah dapat membaca pikiran Baekhyun.

"kau benar-benar mengerikan. Aku harap setelah ini tidak ada orang lain lagi yang bisa ditipu olehmu dan bernasib sama sepertiku."

"tidak akan manis. Hanya ada satu orang yang bisa merebut hatiku. Yaitu kau"

"…."

"ayo pulang. Sudah makin larut" ajak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun menggeret paksa Baekhyun untuk masuk ke mobilnya. Baekhyun tidak bisa memberontak lagi. Tenaganya terkuras habis untuk usaha melarikan dirinya yang sia-sia. Belum lagi sekarang pikirannya sedang kalang kabut. Dia hanya bisa pasrah diperlakukan kasar seperti itu oleh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun pulang. Meninggalkan tempat itu. Tempat dimana menjadi saksi bisu atas ketidakadilan dunia bagi Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun hanya berharap hal ini tidak akan membawanya pada malapetaka. Sudah cukup dia menjalani hidupnya dengan menderita karena caci maki oranglain. Tidak lagi setelah hari ini. Hari yang tidak pernah Baekhyun kira bahwa ia akan mengalaminya. Menjadi seorang kekasih seorang psikopat. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana nantinya.

Dalam perjalanan pulang pun keduanya terdiam. Suasana begitu hening sampai sayup-sayup udara terdengar begitu keras ditelinga mereka. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Walaupun sesekali Chanyeol mencuri pandang terhadap Baekhyun, namun Baekhyun tidak peduli terhadapnya. Ia berpura-pura tidak tahu dan lebih memilih untuk memandang pemandangan diluar yang dianggapnya lebih baik daripada harus bertemu muka dengan Chanyeol. Menatap suasana malam hari dengan sendu. Jika waktu bisa diputar kembali, Ia tidak akan mau bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Ia benar-benar muak dan benci padanya. Ingin rasanya Chanyeol menghilang begitu saja dari hadapannya sekarang.

…..

Beberapa menit berlalu. Keduanya tetap mempertahankan suasana hening itu. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol membuka suaranya.

"besok kau akan kujemput"

"aku tidak mau" jawab Baekhyun ketus

"aku harus mengantar jemputmu mulai sekarang!"

"aku bisa melakukannya sendiri tanpa bantuanmu!"

"aku tidak mau tahu! aku akan menjemputmu meskipun tanpa persetujuan darimu!"

"kau ini! Menyebalkan sekali!" bentak Baekhyun kesal lalu memalingkan wajahnya yang sedari tadi memandang keluar jendela menjadi kearah Chanyeol.

"kau tahu? kau sangat cantik kalau sedang marah begitu" goda Chanyeol.

"sudah kubilang aku seorang namja!"

"aku tidak peduli. Yang aku lihat kau sangat cantik melebihi seorang yeoja. Aku sangat senang akhirnya kau mau menjadi kekasihku sekarang. Kau tahu? aku merasa aku adalah orang yang paling beruntung didunia ini. Aku tidak pernah merasa sebahagia ini sebelumnya." ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan masih tetap fokus menyetirkan mobilnya. Senyum tulus yang tidak pernah ia tunjukkan pada siapa pun.

Sejenak Baekhyun tertegun. Melihat bahwa Chanyeol benar benar tersenyum bahagia. Tiba-tiba perasaan hangat dan nyaman datang menyelimutinya.

'kenapa aku? Kenapa melihatnya bahagia seperti itu aku merasa…. Ash! Aku benar-benar gila sekarang! Tidak! Tidak!' batin Baekhyun

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Keesokan harinya, Chanyeol benar-benar datang menjemput Baekhyun.

Tok tok tok….

Tak lama kemudian pintu rumah Baekhyun terbuka.

"kau sudah siap?" tanya Chanyeol

"mau apa kau kesini?" jawab Baekhyun ketus

"tentu saja menjemputmu ke sekolah. Mau apalagi?"

"sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin kau menjemputku! Dasar keras kepala!"

"sudah cepat! Sudah siang! Kita bisa terlambat nanti"

"huh! Menyebalkan!" Baekhyun mendengus kesal. Ia pergi berlalu meninggalkan Chanyeol, lalu tak lama kemudian ia kembali dengan membawa tas sekolahnya.

"kajja!" Chanyeol meraih pergelangan tangan Baekhyun. Baekhyun ingin memberontak. Tapi sekeras apapun usahanya ia yakin akan sia-sia. Karena ia tahu Chanyeol tidak akan mau melepaskannya. Ya benar, Chanyeol sangat keras kepala. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk diam saja. Mungkin itu lebih baik, pikirnya.

…..

"wae? Kenapa kau cemberut seperti itu?" tanya Chanyeol yang membuka percakapan diantara mereka. Selama perjalanan ke sekolah mereka, mereka hanya duduk terdiam tanpa sepatah kata pun.

"menurutmu?!" jawab Baekhyun ketus

"cepat atau lambat kau harus siap mengakui perasaanmu padaku. Aku tahu kau sangat menyukaiku."

"dasar sok tahu! selain menakutkan ternyata kau juga sangat menyebalkan ya?!" ujar Baekhyun sambil melirik tajam kearah Chanyeol.

"akui saja lah Byun Baekhyun. Aku ini sangat tampan kau tahu? bahkan yeoja-yeoja disekolah sangat mengagumiku. Memuja ketampananku"

"cih! Memangnya siapa yang membuatmu jadi seperti itu hah?!" sindir Baekhyun

"siapa lagi kalau bukan …." Chanyeol menggantungkan kalimatnya, memandang ke arah Baekhyun.

CUP

"kau" ucap Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya tadi.

Baekhyun membelakakan matanya kaget tak percaya. Bahkan saat mengemudi pun dia berani menciumnya?

Baekhyun menunduk malu. Tiba-tiba pipinya merona. Ia hanya bisa terdiam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya sekarang. Ingin rasanya ia membentak Chanyeol karena telah lancang menciumnya dan memberikan sumpah serapah untuknya tapi apa daya? Suaranya seperti tercekat ditenggorokan.

"hahahahaha lihatlah. Kau bisa bilang tidak akan mencintaiku Baekhyun-ah, tapi hati dan reaksi tubuhmu tidak. Kau menyukainya kan? Kalau seperti ini terus aku yakin sebentar lagi kau benar-benar mengakui bahwa kau mencintaku" ucap Chanyeol sambil tertawa lepas.

"dasar GILA!" pekik Baekhyun.

"oh dan juga! Aku tidak ingin oranglain tahu kalau kita mempunyai hubungan khusus. Aku juga tidak ingin membuatmu dikucilkan oranglain lagi. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku membiarkanmu bebas. Mulai sekarang aku akan selalu mengawasimu. Dan kalau sampai kau bertemu lagi dengan Kris aku bisa pastikan kau menyesal nantinya" ancam Chanyeol.

"sudah kubilang jangan sentuh Kris! Bukankah kita sudah berjanji?!" Baekhyun menggeram marah.

"maka dari itu, aku hanya tidak ingin kau lebih jauh terperosok dalam pesona Kris! Kau milikku sekarang! Milik Park Chanyeol!"

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. Chanyeol ternyata sangat possessive terhadapnya. Tapi dibalik sifat egoisnya, dia masih sempat memikirkan keadaannya. Ia tahu bahwa Baekhyun memiliki pengalaman pahit karena kelainan seksual yang dialaminya. Tapi dengan cara Chanyeol menyampaikannya terasa sangat berlebihan bagi Baekhyun. Ia tidak perlu mengawasinya mati-matian bukan? Ia merasa dirinya seorang teroris kelas kakap yang harus diawasi 24 jam jika Chanyeol benar-benar akan melakukan nya.

"tidak perlu sampai seperti itu Chanyeol! Kau berlebihan!" desis Baekhyun.

"aku tidak mau tahu! tidak ada penolakkan dalam kamus hidupku! Ingat itu!" cekam Chanyeol.

…..

"kajja kita sudah sampai" ujar Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melepaskan sabuk pengamannya. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol. Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah bersama.

Seperti biasanya, pagi itu yeoja-yeoja di sekolah mereka sangat antusias dengan kedatangan Chanyeol. Selalu memuji ketampanannya dan berbisik satu sama lain. Baekhyun sangat tidak nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Menjadi pusat perhatian orang adalah salah satu hal yang paling ia benci.

"kau kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol mendapati wajah Baekhyun yang menahan rasa kesalnya.

"lebih baik aku lebih cepat masuk ke kelas"

"memangnya kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"sudahlah. Aku pergi dulu ya" ucap Baekhyun. ia segera lari meuju kelasnya. Tidak tahan jika harus merasakan Chanyeol dan dirinya menjadi pusat perhatian. Tapi ada yang aneh. Dia merasa sesak karena Chanyeol banyak disukai seorang yeoja. Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa ada salah satu diantara mereka akan merebut Chanyeol darinya. Apa?! Merebut? Kenapa dia harus mengkhawatirkannya? Bukankah itu bagus? Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya kasar. Mencoba mengusir pikiran tak lazim itu. Apa mungkin dia sedang cemburu sekarang? Apakah secepat ini dia mencintai Chanyeol? Tidak ingat kah dengan perkataannya semalam yang jelas-jelas menolak Chaneyol dan berjanji terhadap dirinya bahwa ia tidak akan mencintai Chanyeol sampai kapan pun? Namun karena sikap Chanyeol tadi pagi dan kemarin malam ia melihat senyuman terindah yang Cahnyeol sunggingkan, ia merasa sangat hangat jika berada didekat Chanyeol. Ya Tuhan.. ia merasa bahwa dirinya sekarang sangat bodoh. Dengan mudahnya ia dapat mencintai seseorang yang bahkan sebelumnya tidak ia sukai sama sekali. Dan parahnya lagi dia adalah seorang psikopat gila. Pembunuh yang tak terampuni –baginya- 'Ya Tuhan.. sadarkan aku!' Batin Baekhyun.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Hari-hari berlalu….

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun masih tetap menjalani kehidupan sebagai sepasang kekasih –yang dipaksakan-. Sikap Chanyeol pada Baekhyun juga masih possessive. Entah kenapa, justru sikap over protective dari Chanyeol membuat perasaan Baekhyun hangat, dan tenang jika terus berada disampingnya. Apakah Baekhyun benar-benar sudah mencintai Chanyeol sekarang? Apakah dia sudah menghapus ego nya untuk berpura-pura membenci Chanyeol? Jauh didalam hatinya ia sangat iba melihat Chanyeol. Tapi disisi lain, ia juga tidak bisa mengkompromi bahwa Chanyeol adalah seorang psikopat. Tapi perasaan iba dan hangat yang melingkupinya dirasa lebih dominan dari perasaan bencinya. Apakah dia menyerah sekarang? Menyerah dan takluk dalam pesona Park Chanyeol? Apakah dia akan mengakuinya? Dan menjadi pasangan bahagia seperti oranglain? Ah entahlah~

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Suatu hari Baekhyun pulang agak larut dan hanya ia yang berada disekolah ini. Ia terpaksa pulang larut karena ada jadwal piket dan juga sore tadi dia harus mengikuti ekskul musik nya dan baru selesai jam 6 petang. Belum lagi teman piketnya hari itu tidak berangkat, dan terpaksa ia bekerja dua kali dan membutuhkan waktu yang lama untuk membersihkan kelasnya yang berantakan karena pagi tadi hampir setengah hari kelas Baekhyun free. Jadi wajar saja jika kelasnya sangat berantakan.

"huh! Kenapa aku harus piket di hari selasa?! Kenapa tidak hari lain saja?! Dan hebatnya lagi seongsaengnim selalu rapat di hari selasa! Huh!" gerutu Baekhyun tak jelas sambil membenarkan letak kursi-kursi yang sudah sangat berantakan dan tidak beraturan itu.

"dan lagi! Kenapa Tao tidak berangkat hari ini?! Dia memang paling tahu membuatku menderita! Huh awas saja kau!" geram Baekhyun lagi.

…..

"haaah akhirnya selesai juga!" pekik Baekhyun girang. Lalu ia melihat jam tangannya.

"OMO! Jam 8 malam?! Ash! Aku bisa gila! Aku akan ketinggalan bus nanti huweeeee" Baekhyun langsung berlari kecil. Tidak lupa mengunci pintu kelasnya, dan menyerahkannya pada penjaga sekolah.

Oh iya, ini pertama kalinya ia pulang menggunakan bus selama ia menjadi kekasih Chanyeol. Ia mengatakan pada Chanyeol bahwa ia akan pulang larut. Jadi ia meminta Chanyeol untuk tidak menungguinya pulang hari ini. Hanya hari ini saja kata Baekhyun. awalnya Chanyeol menolak. Tapi bujuk rayu Baekhuyun membuat pertahanannya runtuh dan mengikuti kemauan Baekhyun. lagipula malam ini Chanyeol ada kegiatan yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan nya. Jadi Chanyeol berpikir tidak apa jika Baekhyun lepas dari pengawasannya sekali saja. Ingat hanya sekali! Kalau ia tidak ada kegiatan yang memaksanya malam itu. ia bersedia menunggui Baekhyun kapanpun dia selesai. Sangat perhatian. Itulah yang membuat Baekhyun masih bertahan dengan Chanyeol.

Kembali pada Baekhyun yang sedang berjalan sendirian di koridor sekolah mereka yang sepi. Saat Baekhyun berjalan ia merasakan derap langkah yang mengikutinya. Sesekali ia menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat siapa dalangnya. Namun nihil.. tidak ada siapa pun dibelajangnya. Ia sangat merinding sekarang. Belum lagi suasana malam hari disekolah nya yang sangat mencekam. Ia mencoba mengabaikan, memutuskan untuk mempercepat langkahnya. Tapi 'dia' yang mengikutinya daritadi juga ikut mempercepat langkahnya. Baekhyun tidak berani menoleh kebelakang lagi. Ia takut bukan main. Ia sudah berfikiran negatif. Ia takut bahwa dibelakangnya ini adalah… hantu? Oh demi udang di lautan! Baekhyun sangat takut pada sosok hantu..

Ketika Baekhyun hampir mendekati pintu keluar sekolah, sosok yang mengikutinya tadi berlari kea rah Baekhyun dan menyekapnya. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya. Takut setengah mati.. meskipun dia tahu sekarang bahwa sosok yang mengikutinya daritadi bukanlah hantu melainkan manusia, namun dia tetap merasa takut. Namun sepertinya Baekhyun rasa ia tahu siapa orang ini. Dia kenal dengan aroma ini. Wangi yang sangat maskulin dan lengan kekar tapi halus itu, merasakan dekapan sesorang yang tidak asing baginya. Seperti … Kris? Benarkah ini dia? Apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Baekhyun? 'Chanyeol.. dimana kau? Kenapa aku sangat menginginkan keberadaanmu sekarang?' batin Baekhyun. ia merasa sesak dan takut saat merasakan dirinya diseret paksa oleh orang yang dibelakangnya ini menuju … gudang? Oh Tuhan apakah mungkin…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

_**Balasan Review Chapter Sebelumnya….**_

**chyshinji0204**** :** hehehe kalo aku jadi Baekhyun juga bakal kaya gitu. Tapi kalo dibikin beneran kaya gitu nanti ceritanya langsung ending deh hehehe. Gamsahamnida ^^

**Lian Park**** :** huaaa jinja? Aduh jadi malu nih (?) iya, niatnya pengen bikin short fic. Tapi yaa.. kayanya fail -_- maaf kalo kurang detail ya ._. namu suka bingung sendiri kalo bikin cerita, pengennya langsung ke konflik (?) hehehe author macam apa saya? *plaaak*. Ne~ Gamsahamnida ^^

**AYUnhomin :** iya, author bikin sifatnya Baekhyun kayak gitu soalnya author juga pengen ada yang orang kaya begituan di real life, aduuh samaan nih hehehe. Kalo masalah Kris masih suka atau engga bakaln dibahas di next chapter ko ^^ jadi tetep ikutin kelanjutannya yaaaw :D hehehe. Gamsahamnida ^^

**kaihun shipper :** iya nih hehe. Nungguin ya? *PD amat lu thor -_-* wuah? Jinja? Reader nim bisa aja deh aku kan jadi malu (?). hahaha iya ya Baekhyun begooo *plaaaak* pengennya juga gitu tapi Chanyeol kan punya Baekhyun begitu juga sebaliknya hehehe *Chanbaek hard shipper nih ceritanya*. Namu sih pengennya ada ehm mesumnya, tapi takut nc nya gak hot karena author gak berpengalaman sama yang kaya begituan *plaaaak* amin deh, author selalu nunggu review dari readers nim ko :') hiks (?). ne ini juga udah update. Maaf ya nunggu lama hehehe. Gamsahamnida ^^

**ajib4ff**** :** diapain hayo? Hehehe. Ne! gamsahamnida ^^

**Eunsoo :** ini udah dilanjut ko :D kalo masalah itu sudah menjadi kewajiban author yg nulis fiksi ini hehehe. Sip sip! Gamsahamnida ^^

**moru-mato :** ada ko mor, yg di kissing ._. itu kan mesum. Emang kurang ya? *plaaak*. Sip! Kamu harus wajib baca sebagai sunbae! Hehehe. Gomawo ^^

**Zelo96**** :** ini udah dilanjut ko ^^. Engga ko, Gak akan. Tenang ajaaa hehe. Gamsahamnida ^^

**Aiiu d'freaky**** :** engga ko reader nim, tenang aja. Gak ada yng mati ko hehehe. Sepertinyaaa seperti itu deh hehe. Reader nim tahu aja. Pengennya sih ganti rated M tapi takut gak hot -_- namu juga gak berpengalaman *plaaak* hehehe namu juga lagi kekurangan stock fiksi maturenya Chanbaek nih *plaaak*. Nanti namu usahain deh. Iya gakpapa ko, yang penting udah mau review aja udah thankyou bangeeet. Hehehe Gamsahamnida ^^

**RoseEXOticsFRIEND**** :** waaah? Jinja? Hehehe gamsahamnida ~ iya pengen tak selipin Kris tapi … ennnggg hehehe. Iya ini sedang diusahakanko, maaf ya buat ketidak nyamananan nya. Hehehe saran reader sangat membangun ko ^^ Gamsahamnida ^^

Maaf banget karena update nya kelamaan -_- namu sibuk banget kemarin-kemarin bener-bener gak bisa buka laptop barang sedikitpun *ettdaaah lebay luu -_-* hehehe pokonya maaf yang sebesar-besarnya buat reader(s) nim yang nunggu kelanjutan ff abal milik saya. Oh iya! Makasih juga buat Readers nim yang udah meluangkan sedikit waktunya untuk membaca dan tentunya sudah berbaik hati buat review ff saya :D. Makasih banyak banyak banyaaaaaaaak yaaaa :33 hehehe. Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan dan dapat menghibur reader(s) nim sebagaimana mestinya ^^. Gamsahamnida *bow*

**Keep review and comment~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Going Crazy**

Chapter 5

_Main Cast :_

_- Park Chanyeol_

_- Byun Baekhyun_

_Other Cast : __Kris_

Author : 나무 데수

Pairing : ChanBaek (Chanyeol x Baekhyun)

Summary : 'dan sejak saat itulah kehidupanku berubah. Kau tahu kenapa? Aku mencintai seseorang. Tak pernah terbayangkan olehku aku akan merasakan yang nama nya _cinta' _-terinspirasi oleh MV Song Jieun ft Bang Youngguk "Going Crazy" / ChanBaek Love story~

Rate : **T PG 15 ! **

**(**seriusan loh ya ini chapter buat 15 tahun keatas -_- kalo yang dibawah 15 tetep baca bukan kesalahan saya -_- hehehe :D *nyante thor)

Genre : Romance (little bit of humors)

Disclaimer : every cast in this story belongs to GOD, and themselves. **But this story is MINE!**

Warning : Boys Love , OOC, typo(s) don't like don't read ~ and also ..

**DON'T COPY OR REMAKE! WITHOUT PERMISSION! **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Chapter 5 – Going Crazy ~_

_Happy Reading …_

Ketika Baekhyun hampir mendekati pintu keluar sekolah, sosok yang mengikutinya tadi berlari ke arah Baekhyun dan menyekapnya. Baekhyun membelalakan matanya takut. Meskipun dia tahu sekarang bahwa sosok yang mengikutinya daritadi bukanlah hantu melainkan manusia, tapi tetap saja ia merasa takut. Namun sepertinya Baekhyun tahu siapa orang ini. Dia kenal dengan aroma ini. Wangi yang sangat maskulin dan lengan kekar tapi lembut itu, merasakan dekapan sesorang yang tidak asing baginya. Seperti aroma tubuh … Kris? Benarkah ini dia? Apa yang akan dia lakukan pada Baekhyun?

'Chanyeol.. dimana kau? Kenapa aku sangat menginginkan keberadaanmu sekarang?' batin Baekhyun. Ia merasa sesak dan takut saat merasakan dirinya di seret paksa oleh orang yang dibelakangnya ini menuju … gudang? Oh Tuhan apakah mungkin…..

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

BRUK

Baekhyun meringis kesakitan ketika tubuhnya dihempaskan dengan cukup keras ke lantai gudang yang dingin dan pengap karena tempat ini jarang terjamah oleh warga sekolah mereka. Lalu ia mendongak ke atas ingin tahu siapa orang yang berani-beraninya membawa dirinya kesini. Dan beberapa saat kemudian Baekhyun membelalakan matanya. Ternyata benar dugaannya. Orang ini adalah …. Kris!

"K-Kris?" ucap Baekhyun terbata dengan raut wajah ketakutan.

Kris hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan dingin dan marah. Marah? Kenapa tiba-tiba Kris marah padanya?

Merasa tidak ada respon dari Kris, Baekhyun kembali bertanya.

"k-kau? Kenapa? Ada apa ini? Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini?"

"apa benar kau memiliki hubungan khusus dengan psikopat itu?" tanya Kris geram.

DEG

Jantung Baekhyun berpacu dua kali lebih cepat. Bagaimana Kris bisa mengetahuinya? Setahu Baekhyun hubungannya dengan Chanyeol sangat rapi dan tidak mencolok. Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu hubungan mereka. Tapi kenapa Kris bisa tahu? Ya Tuhan.. apa yang harus Baekhyun katakan pada Chanyeol nanti? Ia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau Chanyeol mengetahuinya. Dan ia tidak bisa menjamin dirinya baik-baik saja ketika Chanyeol sedang marah padanya. Ia akan bertindak diluar akal sehatnya nanti. Astaga!

"a-ap-apa yang kau katakan? Hubungan apa maksudmu Kris?"

"tidak usah berpura-pura Baekhyun-ah! Aku tahu semuanya! Kau menjadi kekasih seorang psikopat gila bernama Park Chanyeol itu kan? Hah?!" teriak Kris.

"ti-tidak.. Bukan begitu… Kau pasti salah informasi. Aku tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan lebih dengannya. Kita hanya berteman seperti biasanya." bohong Baekhyun.

"TIDAK USAH MEMBOHONGI KU! BYUN BAEKHYUN!" bentak Kris keras. Lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

"memang benar aku kekasih Park Chanyeol! Memangnya kenapa hah?!" balas Baekhyun balik berteriak karena tidak tahan dengan ucapan Kris yang seakan-akan sedang mengintimidasi nya.

"aku tidak suka melihatmu bersamanya! Dia itu pembunuh! Dia bukan orang yang tepat untukmu! Dia menjijikan! penuh darah dan dosa yang tak terampuni! Bagaimana bisa kau menjadi kekasihnya!"

"memangnya apa urusanmu? Kau pikir kau siapa berani mengatur hidupku hah!"

"Baekhyun-ah. Dengarkan aku dulu" ucap Kris melembut lalu meraih pundak Baekhyun dan mendekatkan pada tubuhnya agar bisa menatap satu sama lain.

"kau tahu dia itu seorang psikopat. Pembunuh berdarah dingin yang tidak berbelas kasihan sedikit pun. Dia sangat berbahaya Baekhyun-ah. Jika kau terus melanjutkan hubungan ini, nyawamu jadi taruhannya. Dia bisa membunuh siapa saja tanpa pandang bulu. Aku tidak ingin kau menyesalinya nanti. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untukmu." ucap Kris dengan meyakinkan Baekhyun melalui sorot matanya yang melembut dan hangat.

"wae? Kenapa kau begitu mengkhawatirkan ku? Bukankah kau bilang aku ini manusia sampah tidak punya harga diri yang selalu mengusik hidupmu?" jawab Baekhyun dengan matanya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengingat masa-masa itu? itu sudah lama berlalu dan biarlah itu menjadi kenangan pahit yang harus dikubur dalam-dalam. Tidak perlu diingat lagi Baekhyun-ah"

"kau pikir semudah itu aku bisa melupakannya?! Tidak tahukah kau saat itu mereka memandangku jijik, dan ingin aku lenyap dari hadapan mereka? Dan yang lebih gila lagi, kau lah penyebab penderitaanku selama ini! Aku malu Kris! Bertahun-tahun aku hidup dengan cacian orang lain, seolah-olah seisi dunia ini menghindari keberadaanku. Sampai Chanyeol datang di kehidupanku dan membuat segalanya terasa lebih mudah. Dan sekarang? Kau ingin aku menjauh darinya?! Cih jangan harap Kris!" ucap Baekhyun berlinang air mata.

"aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana lagi agar kau mau memaafkanku. Tapi percayalah Baekhyun, Chanyeol itu bukan orang orang baik-baik dan sangat berbahaya bagimu. Dia itu pembunuh! Pembunuh gila Baekhyun!"

"aku tidak peduli! Walaupun dia seorang pembunuh aku mencintainya! Pembunuh paling keji di dunia sekalipun aku akan terus mencintainya. Karena aku yakin dia jauh lebih baik darimu! Kau bahkan lebih menjijikan dari seorang Park Chanyeol! Walaupun dia seorang pembunuh, tapi aku percaya dia mempunyai hati nurani. Hanya saja dia belum tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menggunakan hati nuraninya. Tidak sepertimu! Aku benci padamu Kris! Dan kau adalah manusia yang paling tidak bermoral yang pernah aku temui!"

"apa kau bilang?! Aku tidak bermoral dan lebih menjijikan dari seorang Park Chanyeol?!" Kris menggeram marah.

Baekhyun yang merasakan aura gelap yang menyelimuti Kris, hanya bisa melangkah mundur. Lalu tiba tiba Kris menariknya kasar dan…

"hhmmmpphhh" teriak Baekhyun tertahan. Kris melumat bibirnya kasar. Mencecap seluruh isi mulutnya seakan tiada hari esok.

"hmmmppphhh le… phhaaash.. khannn! Hmmppph" ucap Baekhyun tetahan. Dan entah dorongan darimana Baekhyun mendorong dada bidang Kriss hingga menjauh darinya.

PLAAAKKK!

Satu tamparan keras dari Baekhyun.

"Kurang ajar kau Kris!" umpat Baekhyun sambil mengusap bibirnya yang dicium paksa oleh Kris tadi.

Kris membalikkan wajah tampannya lagi ke arah Baekhyun. Karena tamparan keras dari Baekhyun sukses membuat kepala Kris terlempar ke belakang.

"wae? Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"kau menjijikan! aku muak denganmu!"

"aku tidak lebih menjijikan dari seorang Park Chanyeol! Dan aku juga yakin kalau kau masih mecintaiku! Dan berharap agar aku mau menjadi kekasihmu lagi! Benar begitu kan Byun Baekhyun!" geram Kris

"aku memang masih mencintaimu dan berharap kau dan aku bisa bersama lagi. Tapi setelah kejadian ini, aku bahkan tidak sudi untuk melihat wajahmu lagi! Aku tidak mencintaimu lagi Kris!"

"benarkah? Tapi aku masih mencintaimu! Aku menyesal dengan tindakanku waktu itu. dan tanpa aku sadari, aku mulai mencintaimu lagi setelah aku tahu bahwa kau mulai dekat dengan psikopat itu lalu kau menjadi kekasihnya! Aku cemburu kau tahu?! bukankah ini yang kau tunggu-tunggu?!"

Baekhyun ternganga, menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangannya. Dia ketakutan …

"Baekhyun-ah kumohon kembalilah padaku seperti dulu. Aku berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi Kris" ucap Baekhyun seraya menunduk.

"tidak mungkin! Kau tidak akan bisa hidup tanpa ada aku disisimu. Kau yang mengatakan sendiri waktu itu."

"itu dulu. sekarang berbeda Kris. Aku benar-benar muak denganmu! Kau selalu mempermainkanku. Dulu aku sangat membutuhkanmu tapi kau tidak ada di sisiku. Tapi sekarang? Aku sudah mempunyai seorang Park Chanyeol. Kau tidak berhak mengusik hubungan kami."

"tapi kau tidak menyukainya! Kau terpaksa mencintainya karena suatu alasan bukan?!"

"kau benar. Aku memang terpaksa menjadi kekasih seorang Park Chanyeol karena suatu alasan. Tapi semakin lama, aku mulai mencintainya. Aku benar-benar ingin selalu disisinya, merasakan kehadirannya sebagaimana dulu kau melakukannya untukku."

"tidak mungkin. Hanya aku yang bisa kau cintai!"

"kau tidak bisa menolak kenyataan Kris. Aku sudah tidak mencintaimu lagi. Aku tidak menaruh harapan apapun lagi terhadapmu. Lebih baik kau cari saja penggantiku. Aku yakin kau dapat menemukannya dengan mudah."

"tidak mau! Aku hanya ingin dirimu!"

"terserah apa maumu! Tapi aku tidak akan mau menuruti kemauanmu lagi"

"kalau kau tidak mau memilikiku. Maka …"

Baekhyun yang mersakan aura gelap dari Kris langsung menghindarinya. Melangkah mundur untuk mencegah kemungkinan buruk yang akan terjadi –lagi-.

"kau akan menyesal karena lebih memilih seorang Park Chanyeol!"

Tiba-tiba ditariknya lengan Baekhyun agar mendekat ke tubuhnya. Lalu lagi, Kris menciumnya kasar dan brutal. Baekhyun meronta untuk ke sekian kalinya namun hasilnya nihil. Kris tetap tidak mau melepaskan pagutannya. Ia terus melumat bibir cherry milik Baekhyun tersebut.

Bruk

Baekhyun jatuh tersungkur menyentuh dinginnya lantai.

"K-Kris! Hentikan!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menitikkan air matanya.

"aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau menerima penawaranku!"

"apa yang akan kau lakukan?! Kau ini kenapa? Ada apa denganmu hah?!"

"sudah kubilang aku ingin membuatmu menyesal dengan perkataanmu tadi! Aku akan bersenang-senang dengan tubuhmu lalu kau boleh menjadi kekasih seorang Park Chanyeol lagi. Karena aku akan membuatmu kotor! Tapi itu tidak akan aku lakukan kalau kau lebih memilih kembali padaku daripada menjadi seorang kekasih psikopat sinting itu!"

"kurang ajar! Aku tidak akan mengubah keputusanku! Aku lebih sudi menjadi seorang kekasih seorang pembunuh daripada harus kembali pada orang nista sepertimu!"

"jadi kau setuju jika aku menyetubuhimu?"

"hanya ada dalam mimpimu!"

"bitch!"

Syuuuuut

"aaaaaawww! Hentikan! Appo!"

Kris yang tak kuasa menahan emosinya, menyabetkan sabuk seragam sekolahnya ke tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bisa berkutik lagi sekarang. Ia hanya bisa meringis kesakitan atas perbuatan Kris dan berharap ada keajaiban yang datang padanya. 'ya Tuhan tolong aku. Selamatkan aku kali ini saja kumohon. Ini sakit sekali' batin Baekhyun.

Syuuuuut ….

Syuuuuut ….

Syuuuuut ….

Baekhyun mencoba berdiri namun usahanya sia-sia. Ia malah membuat dirinya jatuh tersungkur. Darah segar mulai menetes dari sudut bibirnya karena pecutan Kris yang berulang-ulang dan sangat keras. Menyakitkan sekali.

"bagaimana? Sakit bukan? itu yang aku rasakan ketika kau mengatakan aku adalah manusia menjijikan lebih daripada kekasih bodohmu itu! cih! Sekarang aku tidak akan bermain-main lagi. Cepat lepaskan bajumu!"

"a-ak-aku ti-tidak a-akan sudi! " ucap Baekhyun dengan segenap sisa kekuatan yang ia miliki.

"dasar keras kepala!"

Kris lalu berjalan ke arah Baekhyun dengan tangannya yang mengepal keras. Lalu kemudian mencengkeram rahang Baekhyun yang sudah berlumuran darah. Baekhyun hanya bisa meringis kesakitan.

"aku sudah berbaik hati padamu! Tapi kau selalu menyulutkan amarahku! Jangan salahkan aku kalau setelah ini kau tidak bisa bergerak karena tubuhmu yang lebam ini. Aku sangat menyayangkan hal ini terjadi kau tahu? Tapi seperti apa yang sudah ku katakan tadi, kau membuatku marah! Dan asal kau tahu, aku akan lebih menakutkan dari psikopat itu jika kau tetap menolakku!"

"terserah padamu! A-ak-aku tetap tidak ingin me-mengubah keputusanku! uhuuuk"

"bitch! Beraninya kau!"

PLAAAAKKK

Satu tamparan keras dari Kris yang membuat Baekhyun mengalirkan lagi darah dari sudut bibirnya itu. Lalu Kris hendak menciumnya lagi hingga …

BRAAAKK!

Pintu gudang tersebut didobrak dengan kerasnya oleh seseorang.

'shit! Aku lupa mengunci pintu itu!' umpat Kris dalam hati.

"BAJ**GAN!" ucap seseorang itu dari ujung pintu.

Lalu tiba-tiba …

BUGH

"aawww" Kris terjatuh.

"BERANINYA KAU?! SHIT! BERDIRI BRE*GSEK! HADAPI AKU!" teriak orang tersebut pada Kris. Menantangnya.

"Chan-Chanyeol?!" ucap Kris keget. Ia tak menduga bahwa Chanyeol akan datang ke tempat ini dan menghancurkan semua rencananya. Diluar dugaannya. Dugaan? Ya Kris memang sudah merencanakan kejadian ini tempo hari. Tapi semuanya … gagal!

BUGH …

BUGH …

BUGH …

Perkelahian diantara mereka pun tak terhindarkan. Chanyeol meluapkan seluruh emosinya dengan memukul Kris sekuat tenaganya. Dan Kris? Ia coba melawan Chanyeol tapi… percuma. Belum sempat ia berdiri untuk membalas pukulan dari Chanyeol, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu menghajarnya. Chanyeol benar-benar marah sekarang. Namja yang ia cintai terkulai lemah tak berdaya di hadapan matanya. Merintih kesakitan dan ingin bangkit namun untuk sekedar berbicara saja ia kesulitan. Dan ini semua karena ulang namja bre**sek dihadapan nya ini. Ia tidak akan mentolerir lagi. Ia benar-benar marah pada Kris!

BUGH

"wae?! Kenapa kau terjatuh hah?! aku belum selesai memukulmu bodoh! Bangun! Bangun dasar pecundang!" ketika Chanyeol hendak melayangkan pukulannya lagi pada Kris tiba-tiba ia mendengar sesuatu.

"h-henti-kan C-Chanyeol-ah" lirih Baekhyun. Namun Chanyeol dapat mendengar ucapannya. Ia pun segera melepaskan cengkeraman pada kerah baju Kris dan mengalihkan perhatian nya pada Baekhyun yang terkulai lemas di belakangnya. Astaga! karena terlalu sibuk dengan emosinya, Chanyeol jadi melupakan Baekhyun!

"Baekhyun-ah gwaenchana?" tanya Chanyeol panik sambil mengangkat kepala Baekhyun untuk bersandar di pangkuannya.

"neomu appo" gumam Baekhyun.

"astaga! kajja, aku harus cepat membawamu ke rumah sakit." Chanyeol hendak menggendong Baekhyun hingga suara Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatannya.

"wae?!"

"a-aku tidak mau" sela Baekhyun

Chanyeol mengernyit heran.

"aku takut rumah sakit C-Chanyeol-ah"

"tapi kau mengeluarkan banyak darah Baekhyun-ah!"

"b-bawa aku pulang jebal.."

"baiklah kalau itu maumu" Chanyeol bergegas menggendong Baekhyun di punggungnya.

Dan ketika mereka akan melewati Kris, Chanyeol mengentikan langkahnya.

"urusan kita belum selesai! Jangan harap kau bisa kabur dariku setelah ini!"

Chanyeol lalu menendang tubuh Kris yang masih setengah tersadar itu untuk menjauh darinya.

'PARK CHANYEOL!' geram Kris dalam hati.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

"astaga Baekhyun-ah! kenapa kau seperti ini?! Sudah kubilang kan?! Kalau aku tidak mengawasimu sehari saja pasti akan seperti ini jadinya!" gumam Chanyeol saat ia sampai di halaman rumah Baekhyun dan hendak masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"apa di rumahmu ada orang?" tanya Chanyeol lagi.

"eobseo" lirih Baekhyun.

"lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku membawamu pulang kalau di rumahmu tidak ada orang hah?!" ash kau ini!"

"mian.."

"sudahlah, sekarang katakan dimana kamarmu?"

"di.. di lantai dua, pintu kedua dari kanan"

Cklek…

Cklik!

Chanyeol lalu bergegas menurunkan Baekhyun dari gendongannya dan membaringkan nya di tempat tidur.

"kau tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengambilkan obat" ujar Chanyeol lalu bergegas mengambil kotak obat dan air dingin untuk mengompres luka Baekhyun.

"awww" rintih Baekhyun ketika lukanya diberi alkohol oleh Chanyeol.

"tahan sebentar. Awalnya memang sakit, namun kau akan terbiasa. Kalau tidak seperti ini kau tidak akan sembuh"

"sejak kapan kau bisa mengobati luka seseorang?"

"kau masih sempat menanyakan nya?! Sudahlah itu tidak penting! Kemarikan wajahmu. Ini yang terakhir. Pejamkan matamu"

Baekhyun pun memejamkan matanya. Dan ketika Chanyeol hendak mengobati luka di sudut bibir Baekhyun…

CUP

Baekhyun membuka matanya, dan mendapati bahwa Chanyeol sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Hingga sekali gerakan saja, bibirnya akan bertemu dengan bibir Chanyeol lagi.

"kalau yang disitu tidak usah pakai alkohol." Ucap Chanyeol sambil tersenyum. Lalu kembali ke posisi semula.

Baekhyun hanya bisa merona menahan malu.

"obat yang tadi pasti lebih ampuh" ujar Chanyeol mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun.

"mianhae.." Baekhyun pun meneteskan air matanya.

"untuk apa?" Chanyeol menaikkan kedua alisnya bingung.

"karena aku… telah membuatmu marah dan Kris tahu tentang hubungan kita" terang Baekhyun.

"sayang.. ini bukan salahmu. Kau tidak berhak menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Dia memang kurang ajar! Sudahlah lupakan saja, lagipula kau sudah selamat. Masalah Kris biar aku saja yang membereskan nya." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengusap lembut pipi Baekhyun dan tersenyum hangat padanya. Seolah olah ingin meyakinkannya bahwa ia tidak bersalah sama sekali.

"a-apa… apakah kau akan membunuhnya?" tanya Baekhyun.

Seketika tangan Chanyeol berhenti mengelus pipi Baekhyun dan senyumnya menghilang berganti dengan rahangnya yang mengeras.

"kau masih bisa mengatakan itu dihadapanku setelah kau hampir saja dilecehkan olehnya Byun Baekhyun?!" ucap Chanyeol penuh penekanan.

"aku hanya ingin memastikan Chanyeol-ah. Aku tidak ingin kau membunuh lagi karena…" ucap Baekhyun menggantungkan kalimatnya.

"karena apa?!"

"sudahlah lupakan saja. Aku lelah aku ingin tidur. Terimakasih sudah menyelamatkanku Chanyeol"

"hmmm kau selalu saja menjengkelkan! Kalau kondisimu tidak seperti ini, aku pasti akan memarahimu habis-habisan! Sudah, kau istirahatlah yang cukup. Besok aku akan kesini lagi. Jaljayo" Chanyeol mengehembuskan nafasnya kasar, tapi kemudian ia mengecup dahi Baekhyun dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan kamar Baekhyun.

'karena aku mencintaimu Park Chanyeol… aku tidak ingin kau membunuh lagi karena sekarang aku benar-benar tulus mencintaimu..' benak Baekhyun.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Keesokan harinya ….

Cklek …

Pintu kamar Baekhyun terbuka dan terlihat Chanyeol berjalan ke tempat tidur Baekhyun.

'masih tidur rupanya' benak Chanyeol sambil tersenyum lembut. Lalu berjalan menuju Baekhyun dan mengelus pucuk kepalanya sayang.

"cepat sembuh sayang, aku merindukan senyummu" gumam Chanyeol pelan dan mencium dahi Baekhyun.

"eeuunghh" Baekhyun menggeliat dalam tidurnya. Dan perlahan matanya membuka.

"aku membuatmu bangun ya? hehehe mian" ucap Chanyeol tersenyum dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

"ani, aku memang sudah ingin bangun. Kau sudah lama disini?"

"aniya, baru saja aku sampai dan ternyata putri tidurku masih terlelap"

"putri tidur, putri tidur apa maksudmu? Aku ini namja pabbo!" ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah merona sambil menepuk pelan lengan Chanyeol.

"hahahaha kau lucu sekali! Oh iya, bagaimana kondisimu? Apa masih sakit?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

"sudah lebih baik. Gomawo" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum manis.

"kau ingin makan? Atau ingin apa?"

"aku ingin mandi. Gerah sekali. Seharian aku belum mandi."

"apa tidak sakit kalau langsung mandi? Badanmu masih lebam begitu"

"gwaenchana. Aku malah tidak nyaman kalau belum mandi"

"baiklah, akan kusiapkan air hangat. Kau tunggu sebentar ya"

…..

"haaaah segar sekali" ujar Baekhyun sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil lalu berjalan ke arah Chanyeol dan mendudukan dirinya disamping Chanyeol.

"kau tidak berangkat ke sekolah Chanyeol-ah?"

"mana mungkin aku berangkat kalau kondisimu saja seperti ini. Ayo makan dulu" jawab Chanyeol sembari menyiapkan makanan Baekhyun.

"sudah kubilang, aku sudah lebih baik. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku begitu."

"tapi tetap saja, kondisimu mengkhawatirkan. Ayo buka mulut mu"

Chanyeol menyendokkan bubur yang ia beli ke mulut Baekhyun perlahan.

"aawww" ringis Baekhyun kesakitan.

"pelan-pelan. Aku tahu kau kelaparan tapi ingat kondisi mu juga. Dasar rakus"

"siapa yang kelaparan pabbo!"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum simpul. Suasana makan mereka, oh tidak lebih tepatnya suasana makan Baekhyun pagi itu serasa begitu menyenangkan. Karena baru kali ini Baekhyun tidak makan sendirian. Kedua orangtuanya memang selalu pergi ke luar kota untuk urusan bisnis mereka dan pulang hanya 2 kali sebulan, itu saja jarang. Sedangkan Baekhyun adalah anak tunggal. Jadi ia sering menghabiskan waktunya sendirian hampir setiap hari dirumahnya. Kesepian … ya itulah yang Baekhyun sandangkan pada dirinya.

…..

"nah sekarang waktunya minum obat."

"kenapa harus minum obat?! Aku tidak suka minum obat! Pahit Channie!" rengek Baekhyun sambil menutup mulut nya. Seakan-akan ia memberi tanda bahwa ia menolak obat terkutuk itu masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"karena aku ingin kau lebih cepat sembuh! Cepat minum! ini perintah!"

"bahkan saat sakit pun kau tetap memaksaku?! Ya Tuhan!" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya.

Dan mau tidak mau Baekhyun menelan beberapa butir obat yang Chanyeol berikan tersebut. Beberapa saat kemudian ia merasa sangat mengantuk. Mungkin karena efek dari obat tersebut, ia jadi ingin tidur lagi.

"sudah, kau istirahat lagi saja. Aku akan menemani mu sampai kau bangun nanti."

"tidak usah. Kau pulang saja. Aku bisa hoooaaam mengurus diriku sendiri." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menguap ditengah kalimatnya.

"mana ada tuan rumah yang mengusir tamu setampan ini? Tega sekali kau!" sindir Chanyeol.

"kenapa kau selalu membanggakan ketampanan mu yang jelas tidak lebih tampan dariku ini hah?! kalau tau akan begini, lebih baik aku tidak akan membawamu ke salon itu! aku menyesal kau tahu?!" Baekhyun pun mempoutkan bibirnya imut.

"tapi kau senang kan? Mempunyai namjachingu setampan aku?"

BLUSH

"sudah sana keluar! Aku ingin tidur!" ucap Baekhyun sambil menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi ujung kepalanya.

"hahahahaha jaljayo chagi~"

Baekhyun tersenyum dibalik selimutnya. Dan kemudian ia terlelap dalam tidurnya.

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Semakin hari kondisi Baekhyun berangsur membaik. Luka di tubuhnya pun perlahan hilang. Walaupun rasa nyerinya masih terasa. Tapi ia yakin ia sudah sanggup masuk sekolah lagi.

"….."

"aku yakin Channie, aku ingin berangkat sekolah. Aku bosan dirumah"

"….."

"tidak perlu, aku berangkat sendiri saja"

"….."

"dasar pemaksa! Terserah kau saja lah"

Pik

Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan telepon nya dengan Chanyeol.

Sementara itu …

"apa kau yakin?! Kondisimu belum stabil"

"….."

"yasudah kalau begitu aku akan menjemputmu nanti"

"….."

"kau aku jemput atau kau tidak akan ku ijinkan berangkat ke sekolah?!"

"….."

Pik

Chanyeol mendengar Baekhyun memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

"dasar keras kepala! Masih sakit begitu ingin berangkat sekolah. Sok-sok an tidak mau di jemput pula! Ckckck" Chanyeol mendecak heran

...

Keesokan harinya …

Tok tok tok

Cklek

"sudah siap? Ayo berangkat" ucap Chanyeol langsung ketika pintu rumah Baekhyun terbuka.

"ne! aku sudah menunggumu dari tadi pabbo!" gerutu Baekhyun sambil mengunci pintu rumahnya yang ber-cat putih bersih itu.

"dari tadi? Tumben? Biasanya setiap aku kesini kau masih sibuk didalam?" tanya Chanyeol menautkan alisnya.

"itu karena aku sudah rindu dengan sekolah! Dan aku ingin segera sampai kesana!"

"memang apa menariknya sekolah itu? bukankah sekolah tempat paling membosankan kedua setelah perpustakaan di dunia ini?!"

"itu menurutmu pabbo! Sudah jangan banyak bicara atau kita benar-benar terlambat nanti!" ucap Baekhyun seraya meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih terpaku dengan pernyataan Baekhyun sebelumnya.

At school~

"huaaaaaah rasanya suda lama sekali tidak melihat sekolah" girang Baekhyun.

"dasar berlebihan! Kau tidak melihat sekolah Cuma 3 hari pabbo!"

"tiga hari itu bukan waktu yang singkat! Kajja masuk aku ingin ke kelas."

Skip time~

TENG TENG TENG

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.

Dan terlihat Baekhyun keluar dari kelasnya lalu duduk dibangku depan kelas seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

"kemana Chanyeol? Tumben lama sekali" Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya dengan posisi kepala menunduk sambil mengayunkan kakinya.

"Baekhyun-ah"

DEG

Suara ini ..

'bagaimana ini?! Ya Tuhan aku tidak siap bertemu dengannya lagi! Haruskah aku menoleh kebelakang atau aku kabur saja?'

"Baekhyun-ah aku ingin berbicara sebentar. Aku tidak akan melukaimu lagi. Percayalah"

Perlahan Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati orang tersebut sudah ada dihadapannya sekarang.

"K-Kris? K-kau mau bicara apa?"

Sedetik kemudian Kris tersenyum dan mengambil posisi duduk disamping Baekhyun. Dan Baekhyun? Meringsut ketakutan.

"aku tahu kau masih takut padaku. Dan aku tidak akan tersinggung dengan sikapmu yang seolah-olah ingin menjauhiku. Dan aku juga tahu kalau perbuatanku waktu itu tidak mudah untuk dimaafkan atau bahkan tidak termaafkan olehmu." Ujar Kris sambil menatap lurus kedepan dan tersenyum miris. Sengaja untuk tidak menatap Baekhyun.

"….." Baekhyun hanya terdiam. Menunggu pernyataan Kris berikutnya.

"dan tentang aku masih mencintaimu.. aku tidak berbohong untuk itu. Aku masih mencintaimu. Tapi setelah aku pikir pikir lagi, kau ada benar nya. Aku jauh lebih buruk dari kekasihmu itu"

"Kris.." ucap Baekhyun akhirnya. Menatap lekat ke arah Kris.

Dan akhirnya manik mata keduanya bertemu…

"mianhae Baekhyun-ah, jeongmal mianhae. Aku tahu kalau mustahil bagiku untuk mendapatkan maaf darimu. Tapi setidaknya, aku sudah mencoba yang terbaik. Aku selalu dihantui rasa bersalah setiap kali aku mengingat kejadian waktu itu. Aku lepas kendali. Yang ada dipikaranku saat itu hanyalah menghancurkan Chanyeol dengan cara melukaimu dulu. aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau saat itu Chanyeol tidak datang menyelamatkanmu mungkin kau sudah …." Ucap Kris penuh penyesalan.

Baekhyun tersenyum …

"sini… aku ingin memelukmu" Baekhyun pun membuka lengannya.

Nyaman … hanya pelukan rasa bersalah diantara keduanya. Baekhyun menepuk pelan punggung Kris.

"aku sudah memaafkanmu. Aku senang akhirnya kau sudah kembali menjadi Kris yang dulu. selalu mengakui kesalahannya sebagaimana seharusnya. Aku bangga padamu kau tahu? dan aku sangat ingin melakukan ini dari dulu. Memelukmu dan mencurahkan semuanya. Aku juga ingin minta maaf karena perkataan kasarku waktu itu."

"aku pantas mendapatkannya Baekhyun-ah. Harus dengan apa aku membalas semua kebaikanmu?"

"berjanjilah untuk kembali bahagia dengan oranglain. Tunjukkan padaku bahwa kau juga pantas untuk bahagia, paham?!"

"sekarang aku tahu kenapa orang sekeras Park Chanyeol bisa luluh dan percaya adanya cinta didunia nya yang gelap. Dan aku tahu kenapa Tuhan sayang padamu dengan cara mengirimkan Chanyeol kedalam hidupmu"

Baekhyun mengernyit heran lalu melepaskan pelukannya perlahan.

"C-Chanyeol? Maksudmu?"

"ia memang sangat keras dari luar. Tapi ia akan mempertaruhkan segalanya untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Dan aku yakin ia juga akan memperlakukanmu seperti itu. Melindungimu sampai mati dan memberikanmu kebahagiaan yang tidak pernah kau rasakan sebelumnya."

"…."

"dasar sok tahu!" ucap seseorang dari belakang kursi mereka.

"C-Chanyeol? Sejak kapan kau?" ucap Baekhyun terbata. Takut Chanyeol mendengar semua percakapan mereka dan melihat ketika mereka berpelukan.

"sejak orang disampingmu itu datang. Sebenarnya aku ingin menghajarnya, tapi mendengar permintamaafan yang begitu tulus dan dia ternyata juga mengagumi kebaikanku jadi ya.. ku urungkan saja niatku" ujar Chanyeol dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"gomawo Chanyeol-ah" ucap Kris.

"kemari kau aku ingin memberimu hadiah" ujar Chanyeol sambil mendekat ke arah Kris.

BUGH

Hening …

"anggap saja kita impas, itu bisa jadi pukulan terakhir dariku kalau kau berjanji tidak akan melukai kekasihku lagi! Paham?! Berterimakasih lah padannya, karena nya aku tidak jadi membunuhmu"

"aku sudah mengucapkannya. Dan aku berjanji ini akan menjadi pukulan terakhir darimu. Jeongmal gomawo"

"hm" jawab Chanyeol ketus.

"dan juga, jaga dia baik-baik. Dia sangat suka stroberi, tapi dia tidak suka makanan pedas, dan tidak tahan terhadap dingin. Jadi pastikan ia tidak kedinginan. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya, akan kupastikan kau menyesal Park Chanyeol"

"aku tahu! tidak usah mengguruiku seperti itu. Aku janji!"

Mereka pun berjanji dengan menghantamkan genggaman tangan mereka satu sama lain, seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh seorang namja ketika mereka mencapai suatu kesepakatan.

Baekhyun menatap mereka haru. 'terimakasih Tuhan, kau telah memberiku akhir yang indah untuk kedua orang yang sangat aku sayangi ini.'

"aku pergi dulu ne?" ujar Kris sambil berlalu pergi meninggalkan keduanya.

"dasar cengeng!" ucap Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun.

"aku tidak cengeng! Aku hanya terharu pabbo!" balas Baekhyun sambil mengusap air matanya kasar dengan punggung tangan nya.

"apa bedanya?!" desis Chanyeol.

"ya jelas berbeda pabbo!" bentak Baekhyun tidak terima.

"ayo pulang! Sudah sore"

_**~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Di dalam mobil …

"loh?! Kau bilang ingin pulang? Tapi kenapa berjalan menuju … pantai? Kau ingin menculikku ya!" ucap Baekhyun panik sambil melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang sedang mengemudi dengan fokus nya.

"mana ada penculik menyekap korbannya di pantai! Dasar! Kalaupun aku ingin menculikmu aku akan membawamu ke tempat yang paling kumuh sedunia! Sudah kau duduk manis saja!"

"aku tidak suka ke pantai! Apalagi bersamamu!"

"waaah? Jinja? Awas saja kalau kau kegirangan sesampainya disana!" dengus Chanyeol mengancam.

"tidak akan selagi bersamamu!"

…

Sesampainya mereka di pantai …

"huaaaaaaaah bagus sekali!" pekik Baekhyun kegirangan.

"tadi katanya tidak suka pantai? Dasar penipu ulung!" gumam Chanyeol lirih.

"hey Park Chanyeol! Aku mendengarmu! Siapa yang kau maksud penipu ulung hah?!" ujar Baekhyun sambil berkacak pinggang, menatap tajam Chanyeol.

Chanyeol hanye mengedikkan Bahu nya cuek.

"dasar! Huaaaaa aku ingin berjalan di bibir pantai itu! ayoooo cepaaaat!" Baekhyun langsung menggeret pergelangan Chanyeol untuk mengikutinya kemana ia mau.

'cepat sekali berubah mood' batin Chanyeol.

"hiiiiiiiiiih airnya dinging sekaliiiiiiii. Channie! Gendong!" rengek Baekhyun.

"shirreo! Kau berat!"

"Channie! Aku teriak nih! Huweeeeeeeeeeeee penculik jahat dan jelek ini mau mendorongku ke tengah lautan! Huweeeee toloooong!" teriak Baekhyun sambil menunjuk Chanyeol

Seketika Chanyeol membekap mulut Baekhyun dengan tangan besarnya.

"diam pabbo! Lihat mereka jadi mencurigaiku!" ucap Chanyeol melihat sekeliling sambil membungkuk sopan dan menggumamkan kalimat –maaf dia memang sedikit gila- pada orang-orang sekitar. Dan mereka hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah aneh dua anak manusia itu.

"makanya cepat gendong aku!" rengek Baekhyun mulai kesal.

"kau memang paling bisa membuatku malu! Cepat naik ke punggungku!" Chanyeol pun berjongkok, memberikan punggungnya untuk Baekhyun tumpangi.

"yeeeeey! Gomawo" ucap Baekhyun kegirangan dengan wajah tanpa dosanya.

Sementara Chanyeol? Ia tersenyum bahagia, meskipun awalnya ia berpura-pura tidak mau memberikan Baekhyun tumpangan. Namun andai kalian tahu, bahwa Chanyeol sangat ingin melakukan hal ini bersama orang yang ia cintai. Berjalan disekitar pantai di sore hari dengan menggendong kekasihnya. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa ia akan takluk pada seorang namja bernama Baekhyun. Sungguh diluar dugaannya. Berbeda dengan apa yang sudah menjadi kodratnya. Namun apalah artinya suatu perbedaan apabila pada akhirnya ia juga merasa bahagia?

"Channie, aku lelah. Aku ingin duduk dulu" ucap Baekhyun setelah beberapa menit digendong oleh Chanyeol.

"harusnya aku yang mengatakan itu. Bukan kau!" desis Chanyeol.

Mereka pun duduk di pinggir pantai. Menunggu sang surya tenggelam ditelan cakrawala.

"cantik sekali ya Channie" gumam Baekhyun sambil mengeratkan pelukan di kakinya.

"ne! secantik dirimu" balas Chanyeol sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya dengan kaki yang menjulur bebas kedepan.

"Channie…"

"hm?"

CUP

Kalau biasanya Baekhyun yang membelakakan matanya keget, sekarang giliran Chanyeol yang melakukannya. Ia kaget! Seorang Byun Baekhyun! mencium pipinya!

'ya Tuhan apakah ini mimpi?! Kalau pun iya ini mimpi, kumohon jangan bangunkan aku ya Tuhan!' batin Chanyeol.

"B-Baekhyun-ah" ucap Chanyeol terbata dan menatap tidak percaya ke arah Baekhyun.

"saranghae…"

Satu kata! Hanya satu kata! Tapi Chanyeol merasa bahwa seluruh kebahagiaan nya di dunia tumpah menjadi satu saat ini!

"bi-bisa kau ulangi lagi perkataanmu tadi?"

"saranghae Park Chanyeol, kekasihku yang tampan dan keras kepala" Baekhyun tersenyum lembut dan mencubit pelan ujung hidung Chanyeol.

"oh ya Tuhan bagaimana mungkin?"

Grep

Chanyeol memeluk Baekhyun. Menumpahkan air matanya yang sejak tadi mendesak ingin keluar. Tidak percaya dengan pernyataan Baekhyun tadi. Tidak percaya bahwa kekasihnya ini akan mencintainya juga.

"gomawo Baekhyun-ah"

"aku sudah mencintaimu sekarang. Jadi bisakah kau menghilangkan sifat burukmu itu?"

"akan ku usahakan"

"jangan membunuh lagi!"

"ne!"

"jangan keras kepala lagi!"

"ne!"

"jangan tidur larut lagi!"

"ne!"

"jangan makan mie instan lagi! Makanlah nasi!"

"ne!"

"dan.. cintai aku dengan tulus.."

"itu sudah pasti"

Dan Chanyeol pun melepas pelukannya. Menatap lembut ke dalam mata kekasihnya itu.

"terimakasih telah mewarnai hari-hariku. Terimakasih telah mengajariku cara untuk lebih menghargai hidup. Terimakasih telah mengajariku mengerti tentang arti kebahagiaan yang sesungguhnya. Terimakasih telah mengajariku cara tersenyum, dan terimakasih untuk semuanya…" ujar Chanyeol.

"terimakasih juga kau telah membuat ku selalu naik pitam Park Chanyeol! Tapi aku juga tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau kau tidak datang ke hidupku. Mungkin selamanya aku akan terpuruk dan tidak merasakan kasih sayang tulus dari seseorang. Hidup ini memang tidak dapat diduga ya? awalnya aku merasa bahwa Tuhan tidak adil padaku. Tapi sekarang aku harus menghapus pemikiran itu. Gomawo chagi ya" Baekhyun tersenyum lembut.

Dan kini perlahan Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya pada Baekhyun… hingga bibir mereka bertemu, menyalurkan rasa bahagia mereka yang tidak bisa diungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Ciuman yang sangat manis dan lembut. Di tengah tenggelamnya sang surya yang menjadi saksi bisu percintaan tulus kedua anak manusia. Tenggelam~ seperti menenggelamkan kesedihan mereka selama ini. Dan akan kembali menyinarkan sinar kebahagiaan untuk mereka. Membuktikan pada dunia bahwa cinta yang sesungguhnya bukanlah berasal dari materi dan perencanaan sebelumnya. Tetapi dari hati, kata hati yang menyatukan keduanya untuk hidup bahagia selamanya.

**END**

**Balasan Review Chapter sebelumnya~**

**Baby Panda Zi TaoRis EXOst** : ini udah dilanjut ko, gamsahamnida ^^

**Lian Park** : hahaha jinja? Gak bisa ngebayanin ekspresinya reader nim nih pasti lucu deh wkwk jangan ikutan gila ding, nani gak review ff author lagi hehehe. Gamsahamnida, pasti ko. Iya ini udah dilanjut :DD. Dashi hanbeon Gamsahamnida ^^

**Lishas Turner** : hahaha iya author lagi pengen nistain (?) Chanyeol sih wkwk. Baekhyun selamat ko~ chapter 4 udah dilanjut reader nim :D. Gamsahamnida ^^

**Aiiu d'freaky** : huaaah? Jinja? Padahal chapter 4 paling banyak loh wordsnya disbanding chapter lain hehehe maaf deh~ iya Kris jahaaat(?) jangan disingkirin kasian, buat author aja sini *plaaak* ini udah panjang ko chapter 5~ tapi gak kilat updatenya hehehe. Ini udah dilanjut. Ne! Gamsahamnida ^^

**Izca RizcassieYJ** : ne, gamsahamnida. Siapa hayo? Hehehe. Ini udah update. Dan author yakin chap ini banyak Chanbaek moment. Gamsahamnida ^^

**Vicky98Amalia** : ini sudah dilanjut. Gamsahamnida ^^

**RoseEXOticsFRIEND** : Gamsahamnida, aduh jadi malu (?) alurnya emang cepet banget dan juga kependekan *plaaak*. Ini udah panjang reader nim permintaan anda sudah saya kabulkan (?) Mau apa hayo? Ih kepo deh :p *plaaakk* wkwk bercanda~. Ne! Gamsahamnida ^^

**Dari lian park menjadi tpi gk bisa login** : aduh user name nya lucu deh :DDv namu jadi ikut ngakak *plaaaak*. Itu Lian Park yang biasanya review di setiap chapter author :33 salah satu readers favoritnya author loh :p

** gk bisa login** : jangan malu-malu dong sama author (?) hehehe. Iya namu tau ko :DD diinget-inget lagi reader nim semangaaaaat!. Dan juga Gamsahamnida udah mau tetep review ^^

**Shim Yeonhae** : wah jinja? Gamsahamnida :DD. Ini udah dilanjut. Gamsahamnida ^^

**Chanz** : semakin kepo semakin bagus (?) hehehe. Ini sudah di post :D. Gamsahamnida ^^

**PutriPootree** : iya dong, biar reader nim penasaran huahahaha *plaaak* jadinya review deh wkwkwk. Iya dong Baekkie harus cinta sama Chanyeol! Kalo engga Chanyeol nya buat author aja :p *dziiigh. Ini udah dilanjut :D Gamsahamnida ^^

**AYUnhomin** : iya, Baekkie kan harus selalu wajib cinta sama yeollie! Wkwk. Hahaha engga ko, Kris gak ngapa-ngapain. Hehehe gamsahamnida ^^

**Riyoung Kim** : beneran ko :33. Gimana hayo? Udah baca pasti udah tau dong kekeke. Ini sudah dilanjut :D gamsahamnida ^^

**BekiYeollo** : pertama, gak papa ko reader nim baru review yang penting kan review. Hehehe bisa aja deh author kan jadi malu (?) amin deh semoga perasaannya reader nim bener. Gomawo jeongmal gomawo-yo.

Kedua, ini ada darahnya ko~ wkwkwk dikit tapi ._.v jeongmal gamsahamnida. Author juga jatuh cinta banget sama review nya reader nim :33.

Ketiga, ini udah di update. Di usahakan akan terus berkarya ~ dan review reader sangat membangkitkan semangat author buat ngelanjutin ff ini sampe-sampe saya speechless pas baca review reader nim. Hehehe jeongmal Gamsahamnida ^^

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Say what?! Alhamdullilah akhirnya selesai juga! Baksu! *prokprok*

Jujur nih~ tadinya mau berhenti nulis fic ini karena reviewnya … ya anda tahulah seberapa dikitnya -_- bener-bener udah putus asa bgt nulis fanfic gak ada semangatnya sama sekali -_- tapi walaupun Cuma segitu adanya (?) review readers sumpah deh bikin namu terharu banget (?) positif semua commentnya hehehehe terimakasih yaaa readers muaaaaaaah *hiiiiih* wkwk ciyus deh I love you readers nim :33 *dasar author lebay!*. Dan juga maaf banget banget bangeeeet buat penggunaan EYD nyaaaa oh no . oke deh segini aja ucapan dari saya selaku pemilik asli ff nya ChanBaek~ harapannya sih di chapter terakhir banyak yang me review ^^ Amiiiiiiin….

**Keep Review and leave your comment~**


End file.
